


30 Days of Phan Drabbles

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Phan Drabbles as prompted by you. Major Warning's in the summaries of each individual chapter/drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Send in Your Prompts!

30 Days of Phan Drabbles

Okay guys look, I’m struggling with the motivation to write, but I know that the best cure for this is to just write  _anyway_ , and so I need your help.

I have made a promise to myself to write one drabble every day for 30 days and post it both here and on Tumblr as a kind of “project” type thing. However, as many ideas as I have, I don’t just want them to be drabbles.

So I’m asking you guys to  ** _send in some ideas_** , but please  _please_   **remember that these are going to be drabbles. This means less than 1,000 words. Please write your prompts accordingly**. 

(Also maybe try to be a little specific? This will really help me out!)

Please leave your prompts done in the comments or follow this link ([x](http://insanityplaysfics.tumblr.com/ask)) for my ask box on tumblr. 

Following in this vein, I won’t start my 30 day challenge until I’ve had a moment to catch my breath with the prompts that come in, and I will make another post letting you know that the month is about to begin.  **During this month, if you notice me not posting, feel free to message me and yell at me to keep going. I am going to need all the support I can get.**

As a final PSA in this post,  **I am refusing to drive myself crazy trying to make the drabbles “perfect” as that is what usually prevents me from completing my fics.**  Again, I’m going to need your guys’ support, as this will be difficult for me.  **I know in the beginning in particular I am not going to be happy with anything I produce and therefore it is really important to me that you guys force me to continue with this project. I made a promise, I don’t want to break it to myself, but I know that I am going to struggle.**

Tell your friends, reblog this, whatever. Just send me some drabble prompts!

~~(and before someone accuses me, this is not an attempt to get more fans or whatever, this is an attempt to motivate myself)~~

**30 Days of Phan Drabbles**  is my official writing tag for this project if you’d like to track that or whatever!


	2. Day 1: Lips So Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan find’s Phil asleep in his bedroom, looking so cute he can’t help but kiss him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Prompt: Dan or Phil kissing the other while the other is asleep, but they’re not together yet!
> 
> I plan to post at 6 every day, although today’s is a bit early as I have errands to run all night, and I do have school, so some days might be a little later as well. I will push for 6 though, so expect them around then every day :) Again, feel free to track the tag 30 days of phan drabbles if you’d like to keep up with updates, and feel free to nag me if you see me falling behind!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

“Phil? Are you home? I need some help editing my new video and I was hoping –“ Dan’s voice trails off as he enters Phil’s bedroom and finds the older man asleep on his bed, curled up in a ball and looking so vulnerable Dan just wants to go up to him and cuddle him until he’s safe again.

“Oh,” he says quietly, hesitating in the doorway and wondering if it would be too weird if Phil woke up to find Dan staring at him.

“I guess not then,” he mumbles, and he’s about to turn away except that’s when Phil shifts and grunts, face scrunching up in the most adorable way, before relaxing again, now lying on his back instead of on his side. His limbs are relaxed now, and he looks so peaceful Dan can’t help but continue to stare, small smile lifting the corners of his lips.

Dan hates to admit it, but seeing Phil all laid out like that, vulnerable and at peace, makes him remember just how much he loves the older man.

He huffs out a sigh, scrubbing at his eyes and wishing that these feelings he harbored didn't actually exist, and moves closer to the elder’s bed, sitting carefully on the very edge so he can continue to stare at his best friend.

“Damnit Phil,” he mumbles to himself, but there’s a fond smile on his face as he watches Phil’s chest rise and fall slowly with every breath he takes.

“I’m so fucking in love with you,” Dan whispers, and he lowers his eyes sadly, thinking of the last 4 years they’ve been together, and how hard it’s been on Dan. “I wish I could just tell you,” he continues, “but that would ruin everything.”

Unconsciously, Dan moves to rest his hand on Phil’s ankle, and his eyes drift down to stare at Phil’s lips, the way they twitch in his sleep and how they part just a little to allow the older man to breathe. Dan wishes so much that he could kiss them, feel how soft they are against his own chapped ones, and then an idea starts to form in his head.

 _What if you kissed him right now? Just to see how it feels? Phil’s such a deep sleeper he’d never even know,_ his mind whispers to him seductively.

 _No_ , Dan thinks, shaking his head a little in an attempt to be firm with himself. _That would be a gross invasion of Phil’s privacy,_ he thinks, but Dan’s body has already begun to tense up, ready to push himself off of the bed at any second.

“I can’t do that to him,” Dan mumbles to himself, but the fingers of his hand not touching Phil are twitching and his leg is beginning to bounce in excitement. His eyes are drawn to Phil’s lips again, the soft color, and he can remember the way they move when he talks, the way they shape Dan’s name so perfectly whenever he speaks it, and his heart aches.

 _Just one little kiss couldn’t hurt,_ he thinks, and then he’s standing up, moving around Phil’s bed and hesitating next to his head.

 _What the fuck are you doing, Dan, this is so wrong,_ he tells himself, but Phil look’s so cute lying there in bed, eye lashes fluttering in his sleep, and before Dan can talk himself any further out of it, he leans forward and gently presses his lips up against Phil’s.

The elder mumbles in his sleep, lips pressing firmer up against Dan’s, and Dan jumps away, eyes wide in fear as his hand flies up to his mouth to gently touch his lips, face ablaze.

“Dan,” Phil mumbles, eyes fluttering, and afraid of the consequences if Phil wakes up to find Dan hovering next to his head, he flees the room with the one final thought whispering through his head.

_His lips are as soft as they look._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably crap. Continue to prompt me here!


	3. Heart So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil confronts Dan about the kiss he was fully awake for. Sequel to Lips So Soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to Lips So Soft
> 
> Wow, I gained over 30 followers last night, thanks so much guys! I’m glad to see people enjoying these drabbles. Again, please feel free to nag me if you see me falling behind and not posting for the next 28 days! I got a few asks last night hoping for a sequel to Lips So Soft (not gonna lie, kind of saw that one coming) and so I wrote you guys a sequel for day two! Again, posting early but I guess give or take a few hours isn’t a bad thing.
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

“Dan,” Phil mumbles, and his eyebrow’s draw together, a contended sigh slipping past his lips as he reaches out a hand to touch the face of the boy who’d just kissed him, but his hand finds nothing. Eyes snapping open, Phil’s just able to catch the tail end of Dan’s shirt as he flees his room, and he sits up with a heavy sigh.

“Damn,” he grumbles to himself, reaching up to scrub at his eyes before yawning loudly and stretching out his arms, hearing them crack satisfyingly.

“I can’t believe he kissed me,” Phil whispers, reaching up a hand to touch where his lips had met Dan’s, and he thinks _how did he not feel me kissing back?_

_Damnit Dan,_ he thinks, and he rolls his eyes, a content smile starting to pull at the corners of his lips. Then he realizes that if he doesn’t chase after Dan _right now_ , the younger man might just decide to leave the apartment to avoid any confrontation with Phil at all.

Scrambling out of bed, Phil shoves his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and rushes out of his bedroom, glancing quickly into Dan’s empty one before making his way into the lounge. Dan isn’t in there either, so Phil turns around and heads for the kitchen, suddenly aware of the sounds of silverware clinking against glass.

He smiles to himself. _Of course._

“Dan?” he calls out, not wanting to startle his friend even as he makes his way around the corner and into the kitchen.

“Mmm?” Dan responds, mouth full of cereal, but as Phil turns the corner, he finds that Dan is doing everything he can to avoid looking at Phil’s face. He laughs, and Dan hides his face further.

“Isn’t it about time we made dinner?” Phil asks casually, resting his body against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest, glancing at the time on the microwave and lifting a brow at Dan’s late afternoon snack.

“Oh yeah,” Dan mutters after he swallows, and his cheeks have gone pink. Phil laughs again, pushing himself away from the doorframe and making his way to the quickly shrinking form of Dan.

“P-Phil?” he squeaks, but Phil ignores him, crowding Dan in against the counter and placing his arms on either side of him. Dan’s eyes are wide, cheeks flushed, and Phil can hear him swallow heavily in consternation.

“Wh-what the hell!?” he asks, but Phil ignores him, smiling as he leans forward until their lips are inches apart.

“You know,” he breathes, “I did kiss you back,” he finishes, and then he’s kissing Dan softly, lips molding together as Dan gets with the pictures and kisses him back, hands reaching up to tangle in Phil’s dark hair, a soft mewl escaping from his throat.

When they finally pull apart, Dan’s face is flustered and confused, and Phil is still smiling.

“You know, Bear, you could have just told me how you felt,” he whispers, one hand rubbing comforting circles into Dan’s hip.

Dan just rolls his eyes, still blushing, and mumbles “Shut up,” before pulling Phil in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I’m not gonna lie, I really hate this one~~. Continue to prompt me here!


	4. Like a Lost Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan doesn’t know who the cute, dark haired boy sitting alone at the bar is, but he does know he’s pretty cute, and Dan is a little bit drunk, so he figures why the hell not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Prompt: Dan using the pickup line "If I followed you home, would you keep me?"
> 
> For those who sent in prompts, please note that I’m writing these prompts in no particular order. I’m trying to be excited for each prompt, and so I write the prompt I have the most ideas for, rather than first come first serve. Please don’t worry, as I will get to your prompt at some point during these 30 days. Thanks a bunch for all the new follows as well guys :) The support means a lot!

Dan doesn’t know who the cute, dark haired boy sitting alone at the bar is, but he _does_ know he’s pretty cute, and Dan _is_ a little bit drunk, so he figures _why the hell not?_ and before he can talk himself out of it, he makes his way to the other man’s side.

“Hi,” he says as he drops down onto the empty bar stool next to him.

“Hi,” the man says back as he looks over, a crooked but bewildered smile on his face, eyes so blue they literally take Dan’s breath away.

“You looked a bit lonely over here,” Dan says as he attempts to wink, but he must be a little more drunk than he’d thought because instead of winking, he just blinks much more heavily than any normal person might.

The man in front of him just kind of laughs, but he looks more intrigued then disturbed so Dan counts that as a win and smiles back.

“I guess you could say that,” the man agrees.

“So…do you believe in love at first sight, or do I need to walk by again?” Dan blurts out, and he honestly has no idea where that came from, but he’s grinning at his own joke anyway because it _was_ pretty funny, and _fuck, I’m so lame._

“What?” the man asks, but he’s laughing again, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, and Dan just wants to lean forward and –

The man’s speaking again.

“Did you just try to pick me up with one of the lamest pickup lines in the history of pickup lines?” the man asks, and Dan just nods his head in response.

“I could try again, if that would help?” Dan asks, and the other man nod’s, already laughing in response.

“Sure, why not. Show me what you’ve got,” he says.

“If I followed you home, would you keep me?” and the man’s laughing again, already nodding his head in response, hand covering his mouth as little snickers seep passed his fingertips.

“Okay. I’m Phil by the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I secretly hate this one~~. Continue to prompt me here!


	5. Double Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is harassed by a handsy customer as he waits in line for his coffee, but the cute barista steps in and helps him when the situation starts to get heated. **Slight Sexual Harassment**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> Prompt: Coffee Shop AU
> 
> I failed at time management and have literally not had a chance to breathe today, but I took a break at 5:41 to write this, so here we go! (thanks for the continued support from everyone!)
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

If it weren’t for his extremely noisy neighbors, Dan wouldn’t even be here, but as it is, he’s been forced into attending his local coffee shop to de-zombiefie himself before his morning classes, and he’s not particularly happy about it.

He shuffles his feet impatiently as he waits in line between two obnoxious teenagers, rolls his eyes at the business man currently holding up the line while he orders ten million cups of coffee for his co-workers, and huffs out a sigh when the man behind him jostles him uncomfortably.

Dan doesn’t even know what he’s doing here. Of all the coffee shops he could have picked, he’s picked the one that seems to be the most busy at this time in the morning.

 _Every coffee shop in town is probably this busy at 8o’clock in the morning, Dan,_ his mind tells him, but he ignores it, choosing instead to shuffle forward awkwardly as the line finally starts moving again.

From behind him, he hears the sound of the man who’d bumped into him earlier clear his throat, but he ignores it, too irritated to deal with anyone this early in the morning, and shuffles forward further, hoping the guy behind him will get the message.

Unfortunately he doesn’t, as in the next second, Dan feel’s something warm cup his ass and it’s a sensation that is most definitely _not_ appreciated. Spinning around, he glares up at the grinning, blonde haired male who’d groped him and opens his mouth to say something before he’s interrupted.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it, sweetheart,” the man purrs, and Dan can only stare, completely flabbergasted by this man’s words.

“Uh, no, I didn’t,” he responds, and the lack of sleep and caffeine in his body makes him more outspoken than he’d normally be. “I’d prefer if you didn’t touch me at all, actually,” he continues, and turns back around.

It’s not until Dan is next in line that he feels something warm press against his ass again, only this time, it’s _not_ a hand.

“Excuse me!?” Dan yells as he spins around once again. “What the hell was that!” he growls, and now he’s completely lost his patience.

“Shut up princess, I know you enjoyed it,” the man states, but by this time they’ve gained a little bit of an audience and he looks more uncertain than before.

Before Dan can say anything, however, one of the barrista’s from behind the counter who’d apparently been listening in on the whole situation jumps over the counter and makes his way over. He’s quite tall, even taller than Dan, with dark black hair that hangs in his face, and he looks quite menacing as he makes his way over.

With a grim look on his face, he grabs the arm of the man who’d been harassing Dan and escort’s him out of the coffee shop despite his protests.

“Sorry sir, we have the right to refuse service to anyone, and as you were hitting on a customer and refusing to take no for an answer, I don’t feel that you are welcome here anymore,” the man is saying, and Dan just kind of grins at the look of anger on the first man’s face. The door swings shut behind him as he storms off and the barista returns to him with a warm smile.

“I’m very sorry about that sir. On behalf of the store, I’d like to offer you a free drink,” he says, and Dan grins at him, feeling a slight bit better than he had when he’d left the house this morning.

Their eyes meet and Dan’s struck by just how blue his eyes are.

“Thanks,” Dan says, and order’s a double espresso. Their hands brush as he hands over his card, and there’s a spark that makes Dan’s heart ache.

“I’ll have your order ready for you in just a second,” the man says, but there’s something in his eyes that tells Dan he felt it too.

20 minutes later, as Dan is headed to class, he glances down at his take away cup and notices there’s writing along the side.

_543789645 text me sometime cutie_

-          _Phil_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wrote itself, and was not planned in anyway. Sorry if that’s very obvious. Continue to prompt me here!


	6. Are You Ready? (it's just a dream)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan dreams of a boy he’ll never meet. **Major Character Death.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Could you write a story where Dan and Phil never met before because Phil died in a tragic accident when he was young and he meet Dan in his spirit form through his dreams? Not a creepy kind of story, but the one were they were kind of meant to be but never met.
> 
> I honestly am not sure why all of these so far have been written from Dan’s POV, but let’s not fix something that isn’t technically broken and continue in that vein. I loved this prompt so much I pretty much wrote it right away, so thanks josefina2000 (as you were one of the few non-anon’s and I hope it’s okay that I mentioned you)! Finally breaking through with some angst on this one. 
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

There’s a shadow, kind of just hovering in the space in front of him, and Dan’s pretty sure that this is a dream because all the edges of his vision are blurry and he can’t actually pinpoint anything other than darkness.

The shadow’s moving, and he knows it’s a figure because they’re kind of ethereal looking even though he can’t actually make out any of their features, and he just kind of waits in this floating dimension of sub-consciousness for something to happen.

“Hello,” a voice calls, and it’s tinted by sadness and lilting in all the wrong places so that Dan knows whoever this is isn’t from where he’s from.

“Hello?” he calls back, and he tries to take a step forward but find’s that he can’t. “Hello, who’s there?” he asks again, and a sad chuckle resounds through his ears, echoing around inside his head.

“No one…someone you ought to have met but never will,” the voice says, and Dan’s brow furrows in confusion.

“What the hell does that mean?” he asks, and that’s when the ethereal, shadowy form comes into focus, brightening into pure existence that sends a pang through Dan’s heart because something’s _wrong_.

“I – what?” he calls as he tries to shield his eyes, blinking furiously to bring the world back into focus, to dispel the brightness that is almost as oppressing as the darkness had been. Then, when the world has returned to normal, he sees him; a boy standing in front of him with short brown hair and blue eyes that glisten as he looks at Dan with a bright smile that curls the corners of his lips, ever growing until even his teeth are shining at him, and something pulls deep inside of Dan.

“Who are you?” he demands, forgetting for just a moment that none of this is real and therefore none of this matters.

“A friend…a lover,” the boy says, only now his voice has changed and grown more husky, more recognizable as a northern accent, and his appearance has begun to morph. He’s growing, maturing before Dan’s eyes, and there’s such a sharp pain in Dan’s chest that he clutches at where his heart is.

“What the fuck!?” Dan exclaims, and his eyes have started blurring with tears, burning his skin as they slip down his cheeks, but he doesn’t know why he’s crying. “What is going on!?” he yells, his heart breaking, but he has no idea why. “Who are you?” he asks, only this time his voice is a broken whimper and he suddenly knows that something is terribly, terribly wrong.

“I’m Phil Lester, and I loved you, but now I never will,” he says, and Dan’s world goes bright white, memories playing out before his eyes.

There’s a man, with a dyed black fringe and amazing blue eyes, playing on a video, making jokes and laughing and telling stories, and Dan’s in love. Dan’s so in love that he does everything he can to make contact with this boy, be-friend him, and when he finally does, the world transform’s again.

And now they’re living together, making video’s together, laughing together and lying in each other’s arms. Their mouth’s meet and Dan’s never felt so alive, his body on fire, and sparks fly.

His heart aches, but it’s not over. The memories just keep surging in, of them hosting a radio show together, being on national TV, hosting meet up’s with fan’s and laughing when they stumble home together, always in each other’s arms.

But it’s all changing, everything’s crumbling apart around him, the edges of the world burning away. Dan’s on fire again, only this time it’s not out of passion; it’s out of pain as he watches the dark haired man fade back into the brown haired little boy, and he’s hooked up to machines in the hospital, oxygen being fed to him through a mask, and his heart is barely beating, and the color in his eyes has almost completed faded away, and there’s no Dan by his side.

Instead, there are only his parents, crying and holding his hand and whispering “it’s okay honey, it’s okay, let go. Just let go. Are you ready?” and then the heart monitor flat lines and Dan’s world ends.

\--

When he wakes up, he remembers nothing, but there’s an ache deep inside of his chest that he can’t explain, and when he goes on YouTube for the first time, he knows there’s something missing, but no matter how hard he searches, he can never find it.

Something is broken, but Dan has no idea what it is, or how to find it, and the world spins on.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SORRY! I hope this is somewhat what you wanted ;~~~~; I had sad music playing in the background and I nearly cried writing this because I am a total sap. Continue sending in prompts here!


	7. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is, Phil really sucks at football, but Dan comes to all of his games anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Phil’s in a sport and he really sucks at it, but Dan comes and watches all of his games anyway
> 
> Tbh, I’m American, and I know as much about “soccer” as I do any other sport, so…I tried to be as vague as possible and I’m sorry for any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

The truth is, Phil _really_ sucks at football, but Dan still comes to all of his games anyway, because despite knowing that Phil is going to spend the majority of his time on the bench, Dan still wants to show him that he supports him.

So every Friday night, Dan makes his way into the stands and sits as close to the sidelines as he possibly can so that he can have a clear view of Phil, and for the most part, tunes out every other aspect of the social pastime. Instead, he fiddles with his phone, playing pointless games and scrolling mindlessly on the tumblr app, sparing a few seconds every now and then to glance up and smile at his equally bored looking boyfriend.

Tonight though, Phil goes into the game much earlier than normal, as one of his team mate’s takes a nasty fall that appears to have broken his wrist, and so Dan turns off his phone and turns his attention to the game, flashing Phil a thumbs up and a smile when he turns back for reassurance, mentally preparing himself for Phil to take an equally unfortunate fall.

Not that Dan _wants_ Phil to get hurt, but Phil is notoriously one of the clumsiest people he has ever known, and to this day Dan can’t figure out how Phil had even _gotten_ a spot on the damn football team. Often, Dan wishes that he hadn’t, as when Phil _does_ get hurt, its Dan’s job to take care of him (not that he’s entirely complaining).

But he tunes in anyway, watching Phil’s jersey move around the field, losing him a few times as his eyes glaze over in boredom and lack of interest, and then he finds Phil again and his heart stops when he realizes that for once, Phil has actually managed to get possession of the ball.

Dan can practically _see_ the surprise flash over Phil’s face as well, and then he’s scrambling to actually do something with said ball, kicking it and running towards the goal. Dan, on the other hand, is already bracing for the fall, the miskick, the injury, and he almost wishes he could squeeze his eyes shut as he holds back a loud groan.

Then it happens; Phil pitches forwards too far, losing his balance, and he’s on the floor, the other team quickly taking possession of the ball while Phil scrambles to pick himself up off the ground.

His face is red, blood dripping onto his jersey, and Dan already knows without even looking that he’s probably broken his nose.

With a fond smile, Dan shakes his head and mentally prepares himself to take care of this injury as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't go as planned. Continue to prompt me here!


	8. Raindrops Against Our Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and a grumpy Dan get caught in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : A fluffy one where they get caught in the rain, and cuddle and stuff.
> 
> For the lovely Lunala who always leaves a nice comment ^.^ I hope this is what you were hoping for/looking for!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

They’re on their way home from Google, pressed close together in an attempt to fight off the biting cold of the winter weather, bundled up in warm jackets that just aren’t warm enough and hoping desperately that they’ll get home before it starts to rain. Ever the optimistic, Phil thinks that they will, but ever the realist, Dan is already in a foul mood as he waits to get caught in the downpour.

“I told you we should have gone earlier,” Dan complains, pressing his shoulder into Phil’s roughly to show his displeasure. “There’s no way we make it back to the apartment before this storm breaks,” he grumbles, and his eyes are downcast, watching as his feet press against the dark pavement below.

“It’ll be fine Dan,” Phil responds, pressing back more casually, hands shoved into his pockets to keep his fingers warm. “And anyway, what’s the big deal? It’s just a little rain,” he continues, shooting Dan a smile. “I like the rain.”

“Yeah, well, I do too, just not when I’m at risk of actually getting caught in it,” Dan grumbles, and he brings his hands up to his face to blow on them, rubbing them together to create some warmth, wishing he could hold Phil’s hand instead, but ever on the alert for the stray subscriber.

“It’ll be fine, Dan, you’ll see,” Phil responds cheerily, and he’s still got this happy little smile perched on his lips that Dan just kind of wants to slap away because he’s just _that_ grumpy.

\--

15 minutes later, Dan’s shouting “I told you so!” into Phil’s face as they start to run, the rain already starting to pick up quickly and pounding against their backs. Phil just laughs, smile somehow even brighter than it had been before, and Dan rolls his eyes in annoyance because he’ll just never understand his boyfriend’s ever present cheerfulness.

“How are you even laughing right now!?” Dan demands, finally coming to a halt and wrapping his arms around his stomach, trying to catch his breath as he pants, way too out of shape to be doing any kind of exercise, let alone running in the rain.

His jacket is completely soaked, the cold and wet seeping through his clothes until he can feel it in his bones, and he groans in annoyance, glaring up at Phil through the fringe that is now plastered against his face, only to find that Phil has stopped in front of him and still has that same infernal smile gracing his stupid face.

Phil steps forward, glancing quickly around him to make sure no one’s looking, and then he grabs Dan’s face and crashes their lips together.

Initially, Dan resists, eyes wild as he scans the crowds for crazy fan girls, but then he melts, Phil’s mouth too warm to resist, and he clenches Phil’s drenched jacket in-between his fingertips and draws their bodies close, hoping the moment will look so intimate no one will bother looking closer.

They pant into each other’s mouths and Dan whimpers a little, the warmth of Phil drowning out everything else around them, and then he tastes the rain as it drips between their fused lip and he pulls away, as far as he can with Phil’s hands holding him in place, and just pants against Phil’s lips.

“What the hell was that Phil?” he asks, but it comes out much less harsh than he’d intended it too and he can’t help the fond smile curving his lips.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss someone in the rain,” Phil responds, and his smile is full of glee, and the whole thing’s just so _cliché_ that Dan rolls his eyes and pull’s Phil in for another kiss, pressing his tongue against the others for a proper make-out session before he pulls away again.

Then he whispers against his lips “You absolute muppet,” and kisses him again, and Dan almost couldn’t care less if a subscriber were to walk by right then, because he’s just too enticed by the absolute childishness of his boyfriend, and if he really stops and thinks about it, he’s always wanted to kiss someone in the rain as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was enough fluff for you x3 I really enjoyed writing this one. Continue to prompt me here! (I’m so close to having enough prompts guys seriously)


	9. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is always there for Dan when things go south, and today is no exception. (Dan receives some shocking news)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Phil helping Dan through shocking news.
> 
> I’m going to be honest, this is self-indulgent and I prompted it for myself, as a result of some bad news I got this morning, as I seem to be in a state of shock and thought this would help.
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

It’s one in the afternoon when Dan gets the news.

His phone goes off in the middle of a game, and he’s almost reluctant to get up and answer it, but he does, because the ringtone is as familiar as it is distant, and he knows it’s his mum calling, and she calls rarely enough as it is, so Dan heaves himself out of his comfy desk chair and makes his way to his bed where his phone rests against the dark duvet.

“Hi Mum,” he answers, and she responds cheerily enough so that Dan lies down with a content smile on his face.

“How are you and Dad?” he asks after they exchange pleasantries, and the other end of the line goes silent. Dan’s brow furrows, and he says “Mum?”

“Well, actually honey, that’s what I was calling to tell you about,” his mum says, and Dan’s heart starts to race.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re father had a minor heart attack last Monday, but the doctors said everything was fine once we got him to the hospital, and they sent him home, so we figured everything was fine and we didn’t need to bother you about it only…Well, your father woke up experiencing minor chest pain this morning and, worried he might be having another heart attack, we rushed back to A&E. He’s with the doctors now, and we just thought we should let you know in case…” Dan’s mum finally trails off, but Dan doesn’t respond. He’s actually just kind of stunned, not sure how to react or what to say, and so he doesn’t say anything at all.

Finally, still staring blankly up at his ceiling, Dan whispers “Okay, thanks mum…keep me updated,” and hangs up the phone.

\--

Dan doesn’t know how long he lays there, doesn’t know how many seconds, minutes, hours have passed since his mum called him, but eventually, Phil appears in his doorway with a concerned frown on his face, and he knows it must have been long enough.

“Dan?” Phil asks, and his voice is low and quiet, and exactly what Dan needs right now.

“Come here,” he says, and he rolls over, listening to the sound of Phil’s footsteps as he makes his way over, and then warm arms envelop him from behind and he lets out a deep sigh he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in for who knows how long.

“What’s wrong Bear?” Phil asks in that same, quiet voice, and Dan knows Phil is worried, because Phil rarely ever calls him Bear anymore.

“Dad’s in the hospital,” Dan responds, and Phil’s arms tighten around him.

“Is he going to be okay?” Phil asks, but Dan doesn’t respond. Instead, he just shrugs his shoulders and closes his eyes.

They lay there in silence, Phil’s soft breath puffing against Dan’s neck, and Dan doesn’t know what to think, doesn’t know what to feel, and so he just doesn’t.

But some part of him is angry. His Dad had a heart attack on Monday, and his parents hadn’t even bothered to tell him until today? Nearly 5 days later? Why had they neglected to inform that his father had nearly _died?_

He’s so angry, so consumed by his thoughts, that he doesn’t even register that Phil’s talking until his hushed words get more frantic, and closer to his ear.

“Shhh, Bear, it’s okay…it’s okay I’m here, everything’s going to be alright,” Phil is whispering, and that’s when Dan realizes that he’s crying, tears slipping down his face and a sob pulling at his chest, and he tries so hard not to release it, but there it is, and then Phil is forcing him to turn around and press his face into his chest, and finally Dan can breathe again.

He calms down, because there’s nothing else he can do, and let’s go.


	10. Eskimo Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s sick, and Phil takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Something where dan is sick and cute things happen.
> 
> Thank you for the support yesterday guys!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

It’s an incredibly rare day when Dan gets sick, so when he _does_ , it’s kind of a bit of a spectacle.

“ _Phiiiil_ ,” Dan whines from the other room. “Can you get me more tissues?” he asks.

“Sure thing Bear, just give me a minute,” Phil shouts back, heaving himself out of the sofa crease he’s managed to create by lounging around all day. He makes his way into the bathroom and scrounges around in the cupboard trying to find where they’ve hidden the extra boxes of tissues, and finally locates it on the very top shelf.

Pulling it down, he makes his way into their room and smiles at the way Dan has bundled himself up in not only Phil’s green York hoodie, but Phil’s duvet as well.

“You look like an eskimo,” Phil says as he hands Dan the box of tissues.

“Shut up,” Dan responds, sniffling and burying himself further into the blanket fort he’s created. “’m cold,” he mumbles, and Phil can’t help the little smile that comes over his lips.

“Move over then,” he says, coming to the very quick decision that Dan is too cute to ignore like this, and starts to join Dan on the bed.

“What? No! You’ll get sick,” Dan says, shuffling over and away from Phil, dragging the blankets along with him.

“I don’t care,” Phil replies, wrestling with the blankets and trying to force his way in.

“But I do!” Dan shouts back, and continues to struggle, but he’s weak from fatigue and so he quickly gives up on the fight, allowing Phil to crawl under the blankets and snuggle up to him.

“You’re going to get sick now…” Dan mumbles, a pout on his face, but his body is relaxing as he settles against Phil’s side.

“I know…but it’s worth it, for you,” Phil says, and Dan smiles, turning his head to stare up at him with wide brown eyes. Phil can’t help himself. He shifts forward and brushes their lips together softly, for just a fraction of a second, and then Dan yanks himself away.

“What are you doing? You idiot, stop making it worse!” Dan shouts, voice hoarse.

“But you just look so cute,” Phil says, and Dan shakes his head, a fond smile coming over his face.

“You idiot,” he says, but presses forward. “How about…eskimo kisses then?” he suggests, and Phil smiles.

“Okay,” he says, and then Dan is pulling him forward to rub their noses together softly, and Phil cups his warm cheek because there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so short…but I really liked it where it ended, and I didn’t want to ruin it. Continue to prompt me here!


	11. Falling Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two shy boys in class are forced to do a project together, and a relationship is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : High school au where they're both sort of the shy kids in the class and get paired up for an assignment because they're literally the only two without partners and then they become friends and then boyfriends
> 
> I really liked this prompt, I’ve just been struggling to bring it to life, so I hope you like it! (I struggled with a title for this as well)
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Phil’s incredibly nervous. Literally every other student in the classroom has a partner already, and Phil’s too shy to stand up and say anything. He doesn’t want to tell the teacher, he doesn’t want to ask another student, and he just wants to stay in his seat and do the work on his own.

But that’s not how things work in high school. No, of course not. Instead, Phil watches as his teachers eyes scan over the groups quickly being formed and then land on Phil where he sits alone. Phil ducks his head, trying his best to stay invisible (even though he knows his efforts are long past futile) and then he hears her call his name.

“Phil Lester, Dan Howell, partner up!” she says, and Phil squeezes his eyes shut in trepidation. He hears the desk chair beside him scrape against the linoleum floor, and then there’s a presence beside him.

“I er...” Phil starts to say, but his voice is shaking and so he gives up, hiding the blush now stinging at his cheeks with his hair.

“So uhm…what did you have in mind for the project…” the boy beside him starts, voice trailing off slowly. He’s quiet, almost as quiet as Phil, and so Phil turns his head and looks at him.

The boy beside him, Dan Howell, is a little young looking. He has a baby face and a button nose and his cheeks are pink and his eyes are downcast and Phil thinks, _so beautiful_.

“Uhm,” he tries to say, and his cheeks heat up again when Dan finally looks him in the eye.

They both look away, blushing.

\--

“You like Muse?” Dan asks shyly as he makes his way into Phil’s room.

“Yeah, they’re only like, my favorite band,” Phil says back, and then he blushes at how unabashed that had sounded.

“Mine too…” Dan returns quietly, and both boys refuse to look at each other.

“So uhm, should we get started on the project then?” Phil finally asks after what feels like forever, and when Dan nods his head in response, Phil invites him to join him on his bed.

\--

“Yeah, take that red shell up the ass motherfucker!” Dan shouts as he whizzes past Phil’s spinning cart in Mario Cart, crossing the finish line with a loud cheer.

Phil groans, throwing his controller down onto the floor as he comes in second once again, and slumps over into Dan’s lap.

“I hate you,” he grumbles, and then turns bright red as he realizes what he’s done, sitting up quickly and hiding his face with his hands.

\--

“Hey, are you coming over again tonight?” Phil asks as they’re packing up after the end of class.

“Yeah, of course. Ready to have your ass kicked in Mortal Combat again Lester?” Dan asks, and he’s got a teasing grin on his face as he waggles his eyebrows.

“Never! You’re going down tonight Howell!”

\--

“I guess not,” Phil is saying, kicking lazily at the pebbles lining their path, hands shoved into his pockets as he walks at Dan’s side. “I just…don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“Well, you’ll always have me,” Dan responds with a soft little smile, for just a moment resting his hand on Phil’s shoulder before snatching it away as if he’d been burned. Phil smiles down at him and nods his head in response.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

\--

They’re at the lake, legs dangling in the cool water as they laugh and tell jokes and stories about their lives that they’ve never shared with anyone else before.

Their eyes catch, and they blush and look away, and then one of them will break the silence with another ridiculous story, and then they’ll be bent at the waist in hysterics yet again.

Eventually they’ll lie back down, and Phil will turn his head so he’s gazing at Dan’s profile, and Dan will pretend not to notice as he stares at the sky, and then he’ll point at a cloud and tell Phil what he sees and Phil will laugh and it’ll turn into a game.

Their hands will brush, and they’ll blush and pretend it never happened, and feelings will start to stir that can’t be swallowed down.

\--

“Phil! Phil! You’ll never guess what my parents got me for my birthday!” Dan shouts as he runs into the classroom, a wide grin spreading across his face.

“What?” Phil asks with just as bright a smile.

“Tickets to go see Muse live, and I’m taking _you_ with me!”

\--

The sounds of thousands of voices singing along pounds against their ear drums, but they don’t care. They’ve only got eyes for each other, soft smiles curving the corners of their lips as they sing along, swaying to the sound of the music.

Phil’s eyes start to turn downcast, cheek’s heating up when he realizes just how long they’ve been staring, and then a warm hand is cupping his cheek. He looks up again, eyes wide, and then Dan’s lips are pressed against his own.

They pull away quickly, both blushing, and turn back to face the stage. Phil reaches down and softly take’s Dan’s hand in his own, unsure if this is okay, and then Dan squeezes his hand and shoots him a shy smile and Phil thinks, _this is perfect_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually personally my favorite so far, so I hope you guys liked it! :) Thank you for the continued support! This isn’t even a drabble, it’s a fic in disguise. Continue to prompt me here!


	12. But You're Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil has a new boyfriend, and Dan is not happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> _Prompt_ : Phil gets a boyfriend and dan gets jealous and dan and phil get together in the end
> 
> So I literally JUST got this prompt as I was sitting down to write (or at least it was in my inbox when I got on so) and my mind just latched onto it. ~~On the other hand, I literally only need 3 more prompts you guys, so let me know what you want to see!~~ (all prompts will get completed, please don’t worry if you haven’t seen yours yet)
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

It’s been nearly five years since Phil fell in love with Dan Howell, and with each passing day, the feelings only get harder and harder to keep hidden away, so Phil does the only thing he can think of to get over them.

He goes on a date.

“Dan, I’m going out, don’t wait up okay?” Phil calls as he grabs a jacket and his keys and makes his way down the stairs, two at a time just like always.

“What?” Dan calls back, confusion evident in his tone, but Phil just rolls his eyes with a fond smile and repeats “I’m going out! Don’t wait up!” and then he’s out the door and there’s nothing left to stop him.

\--

When he returns, it’s obvious that Dan is still awake. The lights in the lounge are still on and the sound of the TV is blasting throughout the apartment, but Phil isn’t too worried. Dan often stays up until the early hours of the morning, and he hates being home alone, hates the noises the house makes and the silence that appears all consuming, and so Phil heads upstairs to bed without a second thought because Dan never worries about him, and so why should he be now?

\--

The next morning, Phil makes his way down the stairs with a content smile on his face, because his date last night had gone well and Kevin had asked him out again tonight. The sound of the TV is still playing loudly from the lounge, and Phil’s brow furrows as he makes his way to the door and finds that Dan had fallen asleep at the end of the couch, laptop propped up against stomach. He smiles as he turns off the TV and moves Dan’s laptop to the coffee table so Dan can sleep more comfortably, and then he covers him with a blanket and let’s himself out.

\--

It’s not until two weeks later that Dan makes his concern known.

“Where are you going?” he asks suspiciously as Phil dawns his jacket once again and heads out the door.

“On a date,” Phil responds with a happy smile, and he almost just misses the way Dan’s face falls before he shuts the door behind him and makes his way to the tube.

His heart pounds against his chest, and he almost turns around and goes back in, but he doesn’t, because he’s been waiting five years and it’s time to get over it.

\--

“Going to see your boyfriend tonight?” Dan asks a few days later, arms crossed over his chest as he blocks Phil’s path to the doorway, and Phil cocks an eyebrow in challenge as he crosses his own arms over his chest.

“Maybe, what’s it to you?” Phil asks, and he’s almost annoyed at the suddenly protective stance Dan has taken in concern with Phil’s personal life.

“Nothing,” Dan replies belligerently, but Phil can see anger behind his eyes.

“Are you jealous?” Phil asks, not expecting a yes, but then Dan drops his eyes and Phil gasps because _holy shit. Dan’s jealous!_

“Do you really like him?” Dan asks then, and his arms are now loose at as his sides as he hides his face behind his fringe, and Phil can’t help the little laugh that’s bubbling up in his chest at the question and the situation.

“Yeah, I really do,” he says, only he’s teasing and he can’t help but love the way Dan’s fists clench at his sides.

Before Phil can say anything else however, he finds himself being pressed against the wall by Dan’s hands, and then warm lips are pressing messily against his, teeth bruising as they nibble against his bottom lip, and Phil opens up without a second thought, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and letting out a little whimper when their tongue’s finally meet.

Dan’s body is tight against his, and he never wants to let go, but then Dan is whispering “But you’re mine,” against his lips and he can’t stop himself from laughing, grinning into the kiss and nodding his head because“Yes, yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh…probably not what you were expecting. I really hate this! I wrote another version of this but it turned into a full length fic and it’s a lot more dramatic and better than this in every way and just UGH, look out for it, okay? I promise there’s a better one on its way I just…yeah. ~~Continue to prompt me here! (I just need 3 more)~~ **EDIT** : Okay, I now accidentally have more than 30, so prompts (for these drabbles) are now closed! (don’t worry, I’ll still do all of the prompts I received, and I am open to prompts in general)


	13. Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan’s been getting a lot of anon messages on his personal tumblr account lately, and though he doesn’t know who they’re from, they mean a lot to Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Phil sending Dan cute encouragements when he's feeling down. This goes on for a while before Dan realizes it's Phil (or Phil forgets to press anon)
> 
> I haven’t even hit the half way mark yet but I feel like I’ve been writing for years. I really appreciate emma_kate for letting me have this prompt, as I know she was originally going to write it and it means a lot to me that she was willing to give it up so that I could do this “challenge” and get back my motivation to write again. I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Kudso keep me alive!

Dan doesn’t have that many followers on his personal tumblr account, and for that he’s grateful. He’s just under 200, and that’s a pretty good amount for someone who just reblogs stuff all day, trying their best to not make any waves.

And he’s content with his anonymity, his freedom to express himself in any way he sees fit without the judgment and pressure of 4 million subscribers trying to read into every little thing he does, and so when he’s feeling down, he reblogs the posts that reflect his inner turmoil without guilt, because he knows that no one will care, and even less will worry.

The pressures of internet fame are lost in this safe place, and for that, Dan is grateful.

So when a message pings in his inbox one night after a few weeks of increasingly depressing posts wondering about his own existence, Dan is surprised to say the least.

He’s tempted to ignore it, as the little number at the top corner is a constant state of anxiety for Dan when he’s on his danisnotonfire account, and he doesn’t want to encourage more pings of red on his personal account.

But he doesn’t. Instead, he clicks the little number with his heart in his throat, and then his mouth drops open in surprise when he reads it.

 _You are the controller of your own universe,_ it reads. Nothing else. Just an almost nonsensical message from an anon that makes the world seem just a little less dark to Dan.

“What’s up?” Phil asks as he walks into the room, catching sight of Dan’s tiny little smile.

“Nothing, just saw something funny,” Dan responds, because he’s decided that he’s keeping this one to himself.

\--

It’s not until the second message arrives the next day that Dan really starts thinking about it.

Who would want to message him? No one but Phil knows what Dan’s second account name is, and none of his other followers have ever tried to contact him other than to send along a tumblr hug or two.

 _The skies the limit, and you’ll go far_ , the second message reads, and as silly and cliché as it sounds, Dan likes it. A fond smile spreads across his lips, and Dan wonders _who could this be?_

It never crosses his mind that it might be Phil.

\--

It’s been a couple of days and Dan hasn’t seen the little red mark telling him his anonymous friend has been around, but that’s okay, he thinks. It wouldn’t feel as special if he got one every single day, and to be quite honest, he wasn’t expecting much beyond the first two.

His reblogs have been more positive lately, there’s not much to worry about, and therefore, why would anyone even bother to stop by?

\--

Dan’s having a bad day. He’s locked himself inside of his room, turned off his phone, and completely blocked out the world around him as he scrolls down tumblr with angry music playing in his ears. Dan figures Phil is probably looking for him, but he doesn’t care.

As he opens another new tab, pulling up his tumblr dashboard once again, he notices he has a new message, and he’s so angry he almost ignores it; but of course, he doesn’t.

 _The days will get brighter, you’ll see,_ it reads, and even if Dan doesn’t want to believe it, he knows his anon is right.

\--

It’s been a few weeks, a few encouragements here and there, and Dan almost feels alright again. Sometimes his mind wonders to a dark place, but something always pulls him back (Dan’s not going to lie, it’s all thanks to his anon).

So it’s a surprise when, after a few weeks, the messages just stop, without warning, and without explanation, and Dan can’t help the little spiral of sadness he finds himself tumbling into again.

\--

There’s a message. A little red 1 sitting at the top of Dan’s screen, and he’s _so tempted_ to pretend he never saw it, because after so long without hearing from them, Dan can’t understand why his anon is back.

But with a deep breath, Dan hovers his mouth over the message icon and clicks, and exhales when he sees it’s just from Phil. The comfort of his anon doesn’t immediately wash over him, and Dan’s angry again.

But then he reads the message and his breath is caught, because _no, no it couldn’t have been Phil all along, could it have been?_

 _With every passing day, the sun will shine brighter_.

\--

“Phil,” Dan calls as he wonders out of his room, still a little dazed.

“Yeah?” Phil calls back.

Dan doesn’t bother to respond. He just follows the sound of Phil’s voice into the lounge and then he crawls into his boyfriends lap.

“It was you all along,” Dan whispers, and he glances up from where his head is resting against Phil’s thigh to see the older man’s cheeks heat up.

“How did you-“

“You forget to press anon,” Dan says, and then he’s smiling, because he’s realized that for all the time he’d spent escaping and being himself on his hidden tumblr account, he’d forgotten the person he could always turn too, and even when he was gone, Phil had found a way to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … ~~not sure I like this one.~~


	14. Tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan need’s a tutor for class, but Phil’s just not paying attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Dan needs a tutor for class. It’s Phil. “What? Like kissing lessons?”
> 
> The next few days are going to be a bit of a nightmare in terms of schedule – so bear with me. Some of the drabbles may be up late – but I promise they’ll be up before midnight? Uhm, thank you for your continued support, and welcome to all the new followers I haven’t yet greeted in some form or another! Also I have two very similar prompts (ie. this one and a future one) so I will try my hardest to…make them different.
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

“…and, fuck Phil, I need a tutor,” Dan is saying as they leave their English class, clutching term papers in their hands that did not go particularly well in Dan’s favor.

“Okay,” Phil replies distractedly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he reads through the notes on his paper.

“No Phil, you aren’t listening,” Dan growls as he drags Phil to a stop, yanking on the older boy’s t-shirt to get his attention, starting to get annoyed with his best friend. “I’ve been trying to talk to you since we got our papers back, but you’ve had your nose so far buried into your own that –“

“Okay, Dan!” Phil interrupts, yanking his shirt out of Dan’s grasp and focusing all of his attention on the younger boy. “You have my attention now. What were you saying?”

“I need a tutor.”

“Okay,” Phil states dumbly, not seeing where Dan’s going with this. “Then we’ll find you a tutor. Is that all you needed?” he asks as he starts to return his gaze to his own term paper. Officially annoyed, Dan rips it out of Phil’s grasp and hits him over the head with it.

“Hey!” Phil shouts. “What was that for?”

“You aren’t paying attention, you idiot!”

“Yes I am! You just told me you needed a tutor!” Phil states, and now he’s glaring at Dan as tries to yank his paper back, but Dan just rolls his eyes and hides it behind his back.

“I’m asking _you_ to be my tutor, you dingus!” Dan says, and Phil goes “oooh,” before smiling gently.

“Of course I’ll tutor you in English Dan,” he says, and Dan nods his head gratefully, finally handing Phil his paper back.

“And then maybe I’ll teach you some other ways to use that sharp tongue of yours,” Phil continues with a little wink, and then he’s chuckling as he walks away, leaving a dumbfounded Dan in his wake.

“…Wait, what? Like kissing lessons!? Wait, Goddamnit Phil, wait up! What did you mean by that? Stop!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry. I’m in a hurry today as I’m running out of time and I’m being forced to queue this as I won’t be on to do it later and just afdas no one cares about excuses. I hope this wasn’t too much of a disappointment!


	15. Kissing Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Tutoring. Phil makes due on those tutoring lessons (and on his implication of some kissing lessons as well).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Dan and Phil go to high school together and Dan gets his first kiss with Phil (but Phil teaches him how to a bit maybe?) the more fluff the better.
> 
> As I had way too many prompts as it is (but rarely say no when someone asks for a sequel), I decided to use that second kissing lessons prompt as a part two for Tutoring, so hopefully the anon who prompted that is okay with that. I did keep to the premise and theme of their prompt, and the two prompts actually fit really well together, so here we are! (Also anon, I’m really glad you like my drabbles! Thank you so much <3)
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Dan’s cheeks are completely flushed as he chases after Phil, shouting after the older boy whose long strides have carried him far in the few moments Dan was too stunned to follow after him.

“You better have been joking!” he shouts as he finally reaches his side, and then he playfully swats Phil on the shoulder before slowing to a walk beside him. Phil only chuckles and nods his head in acquiescence, and they continue on their way to their respective classes in relative silence.

Dan, however, is internally panicking as he tries his hardest to hide his ever present blush from the still smiling Phil. His eyes are downcast, his dark brown fringe covering as much of his face as he can make it, and he’s praying that Phil won’t notice.

Because Dan isn’t sure if Phil had been joking or not. Dan is never sure if Phil is joking or not, and that’s the hardest part, because while Phil has had his first kiss, has had multiple boyfriends in fact, Dan has had none of that, and if he’s being honest, wants none of that if he can’t have it with Phil, the Phil who flirts incessantly like it’s nothing, when it’s everything to Dan.

“So, after school then?” Phil asks, snapping Dan out of his thoughts, and, mind jumping to the wrong conclusion, he says “What!?”

Phil chuckles again, giving Dan a suggestive look, and then he continues with “Tutoring. You know, that thing you asked me to help you out with earlier? Do you wanna get started tonight?”

“Oh yeah, sure, of course,” Dan responds, but he’s still kind of dazed, and he’s not sure what’s going to happen tonight as Phil waves and takes the next turn, heading off to his own class while Dan continues to meander off to his own.

\--

It’s been over an hour and Dan can’t concentrate. Phil’s trying to teach him the proper way to construct a thesis but all Dan can do is stare at Phil’s lips, at the way they shape his words and the way his tongue peaks out when he pronounces certain vowels.

Dan is so mesmerized he almost doesn’t notice when Phil start’s speaking gibberish, raising an eyebrow because he knows Dan isn’t paying any attention.

“Sorry, sorry,” Dan stutters as he shakes his head to clear it, finally meeting Phil’s eyes again while a faint blush starts to creep up on his cheeks. “I was just thinking,” he says.

“What were you thinking about?” Phil asks curiously, and Dan’s blush only spreads faster at this question, causing him to drop his gaze once again. He doesn’t mean too, but his eyes flicker to Phil’s lips once more, and this time, Phil notices.

A slow grin starts to spread across the older boy’s face as he realizes what Dan has been preoccupied with, and he chuckles, casually pushing the notebooks and papers scattered across the bed down onto the floor with a loud clatter. Dan gulps, eyes wide as Phil shuffles closer, and tries not to move.

“So, about those kissing lessons,” Phil murmurs, leaning in ever so slightly, his eyes piercing Dan’s as he tries to read them. Dan can only stare, breath caught in his throat, as Phil moves closer.

“Interested?” Phil asks, cocking his head to the side, his blue eyes mesmerizing as they bore into Dan’s.

“I – I – I uhm,” Dan stutters, but Phil is moving closer and closer and Dan’s eyelashes are fluttering and suddenly their lips are pressed together in a chaste kiss and Dan’s whole world is imploding because _holy fuck we’re kissing. Phil Lester is kissing me, actually kissing me_ , and Dan melts.

Phil pulls away after a few seconds and licks his lips, and Dan opens his eyes slowly, unsure how to approach the subject now hovering in the air above them.

“Want to try that again?” Phil whispers, and his voice is so husky and warm that something pulls deep inside of Dan.

“Yeah…” Dan breathes, and he closes his eyes again as Phil moves back in, taking Dan’s lower lip between his teeth and biting gently before sucking it into his mouth. A little whine escapes from Dan’s throat and he can feel Phil smirking against his lips, but Dan can’t bring himself to care.

A slow burn is starting to prickle its way across Dan’s skin, and as the kiss begins to turn more heated, Dan reaches up to bury his fingers into Phil’s soft hair, opening his mouth and pressing his tongue into Phil’s clumsily. Phil chuckles, pressing back, guiding Dan’s tongue in its movements until their properly kissing, and then Dan finds himself falling over, Phil straddling his hips as they make out.

When they finally pull away, Phil whispers against his lips “How was that?”

“Perfect,” Dan responds, and he lets his hands fall out of Phil’s hair as he stares up at the boy above him and smiles, tangling the fingers of one hand with Phil’s.

He knows he should ask what this makes them, what all of this means, but he doesn’t, because Dan can see it in Phil’s eyes, can feel it in the way he squeezes their fingers together, in the way this his smile is lopsided and his tongue is poking out.

Dan doesn’t have to say anything, and neither does Phil, because they both know exactly what this means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what happened here, but the words don’t seem to flow together as well as they usually do, and for that, I’m sorry. I hope this was good enough? Uhm, I’m not sure if this is necessarily fluff, but I thought it was cute…


	16. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is having a really rough day, and Phil sings him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. Nor do I own Muse or MCR. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Dan is feeling sad and lying on his bed listening to sad music, and Phil comes him and curls up next to him and cuddles him to comfort him and The Light Behind Your Eyes by MCR starts playing and Phil starts singing the chorus to Dan and he starts feeling better and it's just really cute and stuff.
> 
> So we’ve finally hit the half way mark! Yay~ I’m going to be honest thought, I was running out of the energy and desire to do this, but last night I got an influx of really sweet messages from quite a few of you letting me know how much you love the drabbles, and that really really helped me to feel good about doing these again. So thank you to everyone who either always comments, or who leaves me messages in my ask box. They mean a lot!
> 
> (I had never heard this song before and had to go listen to it, and now I’m in love.)
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Dan is having a bad day, and while usually he’d combat these feelings of inadequacy and pointlessness with ridiculously happy music, today he just doesn’t have the energy to put on a façade until that façade becomes reality, so instead, Dan drags himself out of bed and turns on his computer and plays one of Phil’s sadder playlists, and then he drags himself back to bed and burrows himself into the covers and just lays there.

He doesn’t have the energy to go into the lounge or even into the kitchen for a cup of water, and really he just wants to go back to sleep, but his mind is awake and alert and there’s nothing in him that has any desire to move around at all today, so instead, he just lies there.

Dan is having a down day, and all he wants to do is drown in sad music and pretend to be asleep.

_don't grow up too fast_

_and don't embrace the past_

_this life's too good to last_

_and i'm too young to care_

Muse plays in the background and Dan buries himself deeper into the covers, letting the rising sounds of Blackout hum in his ears as he tries to keep the negative thoughts drifting through his mind at bay.

The sound of something falling and possibly breaking hits Dan’s ears and he groans, because he just can’t deal with this today. He can hear Phil making his way up the stairs, and Dan braces himself for an apology, but one never comes.

He knows Phil’s hovering in the doorway, but the older boy doesn’t say anything as the soothing sounds of Matt Bellamy singing continue to play in the room, and then the bed dips and Dan internally groans.

_Please Phil, just leave me alone_ , he thinks, but he doesn’t say it aloud. Instead, he tries to even out his breathing and pretend he’s asleep, but of course it doesn’t work.

Phil’s arms wrap around his middle and pull him into his chest, and Dan can’t help it. He lets out a deep sigh of content, and relaxes in Phil’s hold.

Phil doesn’t say anything. MCR’s The Light Behind Your Eyes begins to play. Dan wishes they could stay like this all day, even though he knows they can’t.

After a few moments, Dan starts to register the sound of Phil humming along, and he cracks a tiny smile because, even if Phil is a bit tone deaf, Dan loves the sounds of his voice.

_If I could be with you tonight,_ Phil sings, _I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes_ , he continues, and Dan wishes that Phil really could sing him to sleep.

_One day I’ll lose this fight, as we fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright,_ Phil continues, and then he’s humming again as the song plays on, and suddenly Dan is happy Phil decided to lay with him.

The humming doesn’t stop, and Dan starts to drift a little, his mind lulled to passivity with the comfort of Phil’s presence and voice, and when Phil reaches over to kiss him on the cheek, Dan is able to give him a sincere smile.

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes, I’ll fail and lose this fight, never fade in the dark,_ Phil sings, right against the shell of Dan’s ear, and as Dan drifts into grateful unconsciousness, Phil kisses him again, hugging him closer, and Dan feel’s safe enough to sleep.


	17. Blindfolded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, Dan thought it would be kinky to blindfold Phil and guide him through some intimate encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Phan having sex, but Phil is blindfolded and Dan has to direct all of Phil’s movements. Dan gets mad at him (based on the Portal 2 Co-Op video)
> 
> I made my boyfriend start watching the Dan and Phil Gaming channel videos with me, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he finds them pretty funny. However, as I was starting this “challenge,” he decided to prompt me, and now I basically have a crack prompt to fill that he has been patiently waiting to read. Hopefully you guys enjoy!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

“’Come on Phil, it’ll be fun,’” Phil mocks as he walks down their hallway with his arms stretched out in front of him, trying his best not to run into anything as he tries to make his way into their bedroom.

“’It’ll be all sensual and shit,’” he continues, trying to say it loud enough so that Dan will know with just how much contempt Phil is taking this idea. “’Nothing could possibly go wrong,’” he practically yells, and then he yelps as he trips over something he can’t see.

“Shut up and get in here already Phil!” Dan shouts from someone to Phil’s right, and Phil sighs, kicking whatever he’d tripped over away from him and trying to follow the sound of Dan’s voice.

“Stop, stop, stop! You’re going to hit the wall, where the fuck are you even going!?” Dan shouts, and Phil comes to an immediate stop, dropping his arms and pivoting to the left, where he assumes the bedroom door and Dan are.

“Well what did you expect, I can’t fucking see anything and you aren’t guiding me like you promised!” Phil says, and he hopes he sounds as aggravated as he’s currently feelings, but he suspects not.

Either way, Dan just laughs and tells him to walk forward slowly, and then his legs hit the bed and he knows he’s pretty much home free.

“Okay, now climb onto the bed carefully. I’m in the middle,” Dan says, and Phil nods his head, reaching out carefully to find Dan’s feet with his hands before feeling confident enough to climb up. Unfortunately, Phil misjudges where Dan actually is, and as he puts his knee down, he hears a yelp come from Dan.

“Goddamnit Phil, what the fuck! Jesus Christ, what the hell was that for!?”

“What do you mean? It’s not like I did it on purpose, I can’t bloody see!” Phil shouts as he shifts his knee further to the right and off of Dan’s – thigh? Leg? Something? Dan starts grumbling but then he seems to recover his excitement, as he grabs Phil’s arms and drags him forward.

“It’s fine, just come here you twat,” Dan mumbles, and then Phil feels his knee getting dragged forward with the movement of his body and he just _knows_ this isn’t going to end well.

Sure enough, in the next second, Dan is howling and Phil is trying his hardest not to burst into laughter as he apologizes profusely for whatever he’s done.

“I don’t know what I’ve hit, I’m so sorry!” Phil is saying through tiny fits of giggles, while Dan continues to groan beneath him.

“My fucking ballsack, you idiot!” Dan manages to wheeze out, and Phil can’t keep himself from laughing again.

“This was your idea,” he says, and reaches out his hand to try and find a safe place to pat Dan in an attempt to comfort him.

Unfortunately, this doesn’t go to plan either, as Dan makes another aggravated noise the minute Phil’s hand comes into contact with his skin.

“Just stop touching me, Jesus Chirst!” he yells, pushing Phil off of him, and then Phil hears the sound of the mattress squeaking, feels it dip, and Dan’s gone.

Phil doesn’t have the energy to take his blindfold off and follow. He’s too busy laughing too hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not much of a comedian


	18. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan thinks Phil needs to relax; Phil disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Phil is trying to edit a video and Dan comes in the room and tries distracting him by being sexy
> 
> I had a super hard time picking a drabble this morning. I’ve been up since 11 and I’ve literally been putting off writing this thing until 1:30, but here we go!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Dan and Phil’s schedules had been incredibly busy lately, and so the two hadn’t been able to spend as much time together as they would have liked. However, things were finally starting to wind down and the two were finding it easier to find time to relax, and yet Dan still found himself lacking the presence of his boyfriend that Friday night.

Groaning as he made his way up the stairs to find said boyfriend, only to see the light of office on, Dan rolled his eyes at Phil’s inability to take any time for himself for once, and made his way into the room.

When he pushed the door open, he found that Phil had his headphones on and was editing the next gaming channel video, cheek in his palm as clips of their faces whirled by.

Quietly Dan made his way to Phil’s side and, hoping Phil would be too absorbed in his actions to notice Dan’s reflection in the screen, Dan pressed his lips to the underside of his jaw in a gentle kiss.

“Ah!” Phil squealed, flinging his headphones off and letting them clatter against the keyboard. “Shit Dan, you scared me!” he said.

Dan chuckled and placed his palm on the flat of Phil’s back, rubbing it in soothing circles while Phil worked to catch his breath. With a groan, Phil put his head in his hands.

“Don’t do that! I was editing,” he mumbled, and Dan only shook his head with a grin on his face.

“Well, if you’re so jumpy, maybe it’s time to take a break. We could do someone fun in the living room, if you’re up to it?” Dan suggested, waggling his eyebrows when Phil looked up at him. Phil only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“No Dan, I need to get this done. I’ll see you later or something,” he replied, putting his headphones back on and ignoring Dan. Annoyed, Dan left the room.

\--

30 minutes later, Dan had a plan. If Phil wouldn’t relax, he’d _make_ him relax. Covered in nothing but two towels, Dan meandered back up the stairs and into the office, letting the door fall shut behind him loudly enough that Phil actually looked up.

When he saw Dan, he pulled his headphones away and glared. “Dan, what the hell?”

“What’s wrong baby?” Dan asked, smiling seductively and wiggling his hips a little. “You look a little stressed out.”

“Obviously. I’m trying to edit this video and my boyfriend won’t stop being a prat,” Phil growled, but Dan just ignored him, playing with the tops of his towel in a teasing move, allowing his collarbones to peak out for just a moment. Phil just rolled his eyes and turned away, but Dan wasn’t discouraged.

Instead, he made his over to where Phil was sitting, enjoying the way he could see Phil focusing on his image in the computer screen, and allowed the towel covering his chest to lower just a bit more. Then he was standing directly behind Phil’s chair, and he spun it around carefully so Phil was forced to look at him.

Phil still had a pinched and annoyed look on his face, but Dan knew it had more to do with stress than anything else, so he leant forward and kissed the little furrow between his brows gently before taking Phil’s hands and placing them on his hips.

Letting the first towel drop, Dan watched as Phil’s eyes took in his tanned skin, and then he pressed close again, letting his lips hover over Phil’s teasingly before pulling away.

“Like what you see?” Dan whispered, but Phil didn’t respond. Dan could see Phil battling against his desire to attack Dan, and finish editing, but for the moment, editing seemed to win out.

“Dan, I need to finish this video,” he said in an aggravated tone, trying to turn the chair back around, but failing as Dan had placed his hands down on the arm rests, forcing it to stay in place. “Dan!” Phil practically yelled, but Dan ignored him, running one hand lightly down Phil’s chest before letting it cup his crotch. Dan could feel a rising sensation, and grinned to himself in satisfaction as he kneaded the area carefully before pulling away, continuing his descent down Phil’s thigh and to his knee.

Phil’s face was slightly flushed as Dan took his hands and put them back on his hips once again, dragging the elder forward so there faces were inches apart once again.

“I think it’s time to relax, Phil. You’ve been working awfully hard,” Dan whispered against his lips, and then he pressed forward and kissed him, softly, chastely, before pulling away. He took a step back, hands covering Phil’s so Phil wouldn’t be able to pull away, and felt his towel pulling away. He grinned, trying for a sutry smile and failing, before he took another step away, allowing Phil’s hands to drop away with the towel.

Phil licked his lips, and Dan turned away, now completely naked, and made his way out of the room, shooting a flirty smile over his shoulder at Phil as he did.

“I’ll be in our room if you need anything,” he said, and laughed when he heard Phil finally give in, the sound of scrambling feet carrying through the office as Dan ran to their bedroom, a content smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read the prompt, I was thinking you wanted like stripping or a lap dance, but then half way through I was like “This could have easily just been Dan kissing him and sitting in his lap, that would have been so much easier to do, what the hell is this.” But anyway, I kind of like it? So I hope anon likes it as well :)


	19. Superpowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan accidentally sets the sofa on fire, and he’s more scared of never being able to touch Phil again than these new weird superpowers he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Dan discovers that he has some supernatural power, and has to tell Phil about it, and he's scared that Phil won't love/accept him anymore
> 
> I’ve come to the point where all the drabbles I have left, I either want to do so much with, and so I’m struggling to find time to do something really cool with them, or they’re really sad and I know you guys are enjoying the fluff. I also fucked up time management again and am literally behind in my work (as I work from home, this is a constant issue) and therefore that drabble I mentioned turned into a fic a few days ago still isn’t done yet, but I promise I will finish it as soon as possible!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Dan isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do when he sits down one day and accidentally sets the sofa on fire. His first reaction is, of course, to put it out, and so he jumps from the sofa cushions and grabs the fire extinguisher hidden underneath the sink, and puts it out.

At first he has no idea what started it, but then he puts his hand down on the sofa again to check how bad the damage is and it bursts into flames once again. While putting it out the second time, Dan has to accept the fact that it’s coming from him.

So he tests his theory and he grabs a candle from Phil’s room and touches the wick carefully with the tip of his finger, and nearly drops the damn thing when it immediately catches on fire.

Dan sits on the floor with his head in his hands while the scent of marshmallow’s and smoke fills the room, and tries to figure out how he’s going to tell Phil about his new found abilities.

\--

“Hey Dan, why does the house smell like smoke?” Phil asks as he makes his way into their flat, shutting the door softly behind him. He expects to hear Dan coming down the hallway with an apologetic look on his face, or at least a shout to not come into the kitchen, but neither things happen.

Instead, Phil has to follow his nose into the lounge, only to find Dan sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, a Yankee candle and a fire extinguisher scattered about this feet. One end of their sofa appears irrevocably damaged, and the candle is flickering intensely, nearly halfway through the wax already.

“Uhm, Dan?” Phil asks, eyebrows raised as he kneels at his boyfriends side.

“You uh…know it’s okay if you accidentally set the sofa on fire, right?” he asks softly, pressing his hand to Dan’s shoulder carefully.

The younger boy flinches so violently that Phil immediately lets go, but he doesn’t move from his spot at Dan’s side.

“Dan…Dan what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Phil asks, and Dan finally looks up, just barley meeting Phil’s eyes.

“Phil…I’m a freak,” Dan states simply, but Phil shakes his head.

“What, no, of course you aren’t Dan –“ Phil starts to say, but Dan cuts him off.

“No, you don’t understand Phil!” Dan yells, and then he reaches for the marshmallow Yankee candle at his feet, blowing out the wick, and then immediately pressing the tip of his finger to the still smoking tip.

Phil goes to cry out, but then his jaw drops and his eyes widen when the wick immediately catches fire again.

“What – how…how are you doing that?” Phil asks as Dan does it again, and again, and again, meanwhile tears starting to drip down his face.

“I don’t fucking know, but everything I touch catches on fire!” Dan screeches then, throwing the candle to the floor, and Phil doesn’t even care that hot wax is dripping onto the carpet. He reaches for his boyfriend and draws him into a protective hug because Dan is more important right now.

“It’s okay Bear, it’s okay. We’ll figure this out, okay?” Phil is whispering, but Dan is whimpering and refusing to hold Phil back.

“Bear, Bear come on, talk to me. Why won’t you hug me back?” Phil asks as he pulls away, and Dan’s face is pinched in pain.

“I’m afraid to touch you in case I accidentally burn you,” he mumbles, and Phil just shakes his head, casting his gaze around for something that could help them. Then he sees the fire extinguisher on the ground and smiles.

“Hey,” he says, nudging Dan’s face with his nose.

“What?” Dan answers back miserably.

“Didn’t you have to touch the fire extinguisher over there to put out the fire?” he asks, and when Dan nods, Phil continues “Then why didn’t it burst into flames?”

Wide-eyed, Dan stares at the red and black metal in wonder before turning back to Phil with a hesitant smile.

“I…I don’t know,” he says, and Phil smiles, twining the fingers of his hand with Dan’s before the other can stop him. Nothing happens.

“I think, maybe the reason things kept setting on fire after the initial time, was the shock, and because you were expecting them too,” Phil says, and Dan nods his head as he throws his arms around Phil’s shoulders and pulls him into a hug.

“Thank fuck, I was so scared I’d never be able to touch you again,” Dan mumbles, and Phil just nods his head, chin resting against the top of Dan’s head.

“Wait…” Dan says as he draws away. “Aren’t you scared of me now?”

“Of course not Dan. How could I ever be scared of you?” he asks, and chuckles as Dan gives him an indignant look.

“I love you, you idiot, that’s why,” he says, and dives forward for a soft kiss. Dan reciprocates, and then pulls away, suddenly jumping up excitedly and bounding into the kitchen.

“Come on Phil, let’s see what these babies can do!” he shouts, and Phil smiles, following after his boyfriend fondly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, honestly this ran away from me, and I didn’t stick to your prompt very well…Sorry about that Lunala. I also don’t have the time to really edit this, so uhm…hopefully it wasn’t too bad.
> 
>  **Edit** : I just...I didn't even pick the power because of Dan's username, and I didn't even realize until someone just pointed it out and now I'm just like...omg.


	20. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil really hates camping, but for Dan, he’ll try anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : As it turns out, Dan and Phil really ain't that great at camping, but at least they have each other.
> 
> Guys I’m so tired. I’m so sorry this is late, I just…am having a rough time writing again. BUT I PROMISED A MONTH and a month makes a habit, a day breaks a habit, or whatever the fuck the saying is so…here I am. Late, but at least alive. Today’s drabble for the lovely Sinncity, thank you so much for your lovely comments ^.^ I’ve also never been camping soo…
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Phil really _really_ hates camping, but for Dan, he’ll try anything, and so when Dan begs him to go camping with him, he agrees, albeit a little hesitantly. So they pick a weekend, and Dan packs, and Phil bemoans the fact that he’s going to be without internet for a few days (although if he’s honest, he knows he can survive about ten times easier than Dan, but still, _camping)_.

They arrive at the park site Dan picked out at about 1 in the afternoon, and the first thing Dan decides to do is plan a hike. Phil raises a brow at this, but shrugs his shoulders and agrees because he’s doing this for Dan, and if Dan thinks they’ll survive a hike, they’ll attempt a hike.

“Phil?” Dan calls as he studies a map and tries to understand the compass in his hand.

“Yeah?”

“Could you may be set up our tent, you know, for later?” Dan asks, and Phil heaves a sigh but pushes himself up from off the rock he’d been sitting on and unpacks their tent, fighting with the rods and the strings until he finally manages to pitch it as best as he can.

It’s a little wobbly, and will probably get blown over by a strong enough gust of wind, but it’s pretty hot out with a very soft breeze, so Phil decides its good enough and goes back to sit on his rock and “sunbathe” while he waits for Dan to finish his quick map study.

“Okay Phil, I think I’ve got this,” Dan tells him with a grin a few minutes later, and though this is the last thing Phil wants to do, he smiles back because Dan just looks so fucking excited.

“Grab your pack and bottle of water and letsa go!” Dan tells him, and Phil wonders off to do what he’s told, meeting up with Dan on the trail when he’s done, and then they began their trek.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Phil asks him, and Dan just shrugs his shoulder with a smile.

“It’s a surprise,” he tells Phil, and continues walking, both of them watching their feet as they go in an attempt to avoid tripping and falling.

After a few moments, Phil’s hand find’s Dan and when Dan squeezes back, Phil can’t help the content smile that spreads across his face, because maybe going camping with Dan hadn’t been such a bad idea after all.

\--

In retrospect, Phil really shouldn’t have let Dan plan their hike.

“Dan, just tell me the truth, we’re lost aren’t we?

“NO! I know where we’re going Phil, just give me a minute, this compass must be faulty or something,” Dan mutters to himself, and Phil just rolls his eyes, once again turning his face upwards to the quickly gathering storm clouds in the sky. He lets out an annoyed sigh, but allows Dan to struggle for another 15 minutes before he snatches the map and the compass away to try and decipher his plans.

“Goddamnit Dan, why couldn’t we have stuck to the trail,” Phil asks, as he realizes that, according to the map, they should have reached their destination an hour ago – wherever that destination is.

\--

Night has fallen, and so have the clouds as they let out a constant dribble on the still hiking Dan and Phil. Dan is miserable, and Phil is upset, as they’ve now gotten so turned around that Phil can’t even figure out how to backtrack.

He’s trying his hardest, however, not to blow up Dan, as neither of them do well in conflict and Dan had very obviously had something special planned.

With a loud groan, Phil finally gives up, finding a relatively thick tree to sit under as he puts his face in his hands. He looks up when he hears a loud sniff, and his eyes widen in surprise when he realizes that Dan is crying.

“Dan?” he asks, but the other doesn’t say anything, just turns his back on Phil and continues to stand in the rain. “Dan, are you crying?” Phil tries again, but Dan still doesn’t answer so the older man gets up and goes to his side, forcibly turning the younger man around so that he can see his face properly.

He’s horrified to find his suspicions are correct, and quickly reaches up to wipe the tear tracks from off of his face.

“Dan, don’t cry, its fine,” Phil says as he pulls the other into him, allowing him to rest his chin on his shoulder and patting him on the back softly. “We’ll just find our way back to camp in the morning, I’m not mad, I promise,” Phil says, even though it’s kind of a lie, and pulls Dan away to offer him a soft smile. Dan returns it, but it’s a watery one, and he obviously doesn’t believe Phil, so Phil just pulls him back in again.

When Phil is finally able to get to Dan to sit down with him, he asks him “What even was the plan for today?”

Dan sniffles one last time and hides his eyes behind his fringe. “There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and I wanted to take you to see it, and there’s this really amazing view I remember coming too when I was a kid, but then we got lost and the rain has ruined the view and I…I…” Dan trails off, and Phil takes his hand in his.

“What do you need to take me to see a meteor shower for anyway, Dan?”

“Because you love space…and…well tomorrow is the anniversary of the first time you messaged me on twitter and it’s just really special to me, okay?” Dan bursts out, and all of Phil’s anger quickly drains away as he realizes just how upset Dan really is.

“Hey,” he says, taking Dan’s chin in his hand and titling his head up so that he’s forced to look at him. “At least we’re together, right?” he asks, and when Dan nods his head, he smiles and kisses him.

“Then that’s all that matters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to stop saying negative things about myself in the end A/N’s, as, well, I hate bagging on myself, and it’s really rude to you guys as well as to myself, but I feel like I messed up somewhere and the zeroes don’t add up on this one. Sorry, but I hope it’s okay <3


	21. The Ghost of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan keeps seeing a man in his flat, but he doesn’t know who he is. **Major Character Death**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Dan keeps seeing the ghost of Phil, but he doesn’t know who it is, so he keeps asking his friend who it is. Turns out Phil saved Dan and died instead, and Dan had temporary amnesia from the accident. None of his friends wanted to tell him as they thought it was better he couldn’t remember.
> 
> I was in the serious mood for angst, and this really will be a sad one. Another prompt from the boyfriend. 
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

There’s a man in his flat, padding silently through the lounge and disappearing through the door, eyes downcast and so blue that Dan almost doesn’t make a noise.

But he does make a noise – he screams, because he doesn’t know who this strange man in his house is and he doesn’t want to get murdered _please_ , he’s only just recently been released from the hospital.

His friend, Louise, comes scrambling down the stairs – he can hear the sound her footsteps make, and it makes him wonder why he couldn’t hear the strangers – and bursts into the lounge, a panic stricken look on her face.

“What is it Dan? Are you okay?” she asks, and Dan just shakes his head and points outside the door, legs curled up underneath him in fear.

“Didn’t you see the man? There’s a man in my flat!” Dan yells, but Louise is looking at him with pity and shaking her head.

“There’s no one in the flat Dan. Have you remembered anything?” she asks in a kind voice, but Dan just shakes his head.

“No,” he mutters, and wishes he had. “But there was a man!” he tries again, and Louise just shakes her head and tells Dan he’s just seeing things. Her eyes are sad as she turns away, and Dan assumes it’s because she thinks he’s lost his mind.

But he hasn’t. He’s just lost his memories, not his mind, and there _was_ a man.

\--

The doctors say they shouldn’t try and influence his memories by telling him anything, and Dan hates that, because if there’s anything in the world he wants right now, it’s to remember the people he’s forgotten; to remember the accident he was in.

But no one will tell him, and what’s worse, it’s on doctor’s orders.

He lies awake in his bedroom that night, but it feels wrong. Part of him is still afraid the man from earlier will kill him in his sleep, but the other part of him knows that something is wrong. Is this really his bed? Is this really his room?

The echo of a voice spins in his head but he can’t place it.

 _I love you_.

_Good night Dan._

Dan shivers, and when he closes his eyes, those beautiful greeny blue eyes from this morning shine behind his eyelids, and he rips them back open, heart pounding, expecting to see the man in his room.

But he’s not.

No one is.

And that seems to be what’s wrong.

\--

“Where’s my roommate?” Dan asks Louise, trailing his hands over the paintings hanging on the walls and staring at the closed bedroom door of his supposed roommate.

“He’s on vacation,” Louise tells him with a smile, but it’s a sad smile and there are tears in her eyes, and she turns away and leaves the room before Dan can ask any more questions.

Dan knows something bad has happened, he just doesn’t know what.

Was his roommate in the accident with him?

He sighs, and curls his legs up underneath his body once again, looking inward, and trying so desperately to unlock the door holding his memories.

\--

The man’s back, only this time he’s in the kitchen at the stove, and he’s doing something with his hands that doesn’t make any sense. Dan is frozen in the doorway, unsure of what to do, and then the man looks right at him with those piercing blue eyes and smiles, and then he’s gone.

Dan falls to his knee’s because there’s this pain in his heart, and he thinks _am I having a heart attack?_

He call’s to Louise, and she comes running, and he tells her what happened and asks her what’s wrong, but she just shakes her head and pulls him close, and for the first time, Dan hears her sob.

“What’s wrong?” he asks tentatively, as he wraps his arms around her in a timid hug.

“Nothing, nothing everything’s fine,” she promise as she pulls away, wiping her fingers under her eyes carefully to catch the tears but to not smear her make-up, and then she offers to make Dan lunch and he agrees.

When Louise pulls out a frying pan and sets it on the stove, Dan realizes what the man had been doing.

He’d been making lunch.

\--

Dan starts seeing the man everywhere, and it’s driving him insane. No one he tells believes him, and they all look at him with his pity in their eyes, and Dan just wants to claw their faces off.

Because every time he sees the man, his chest hurts, and he’s scared he’s having a mini heart attack every time but maybe something’s just _wrong_ and the worst part is that Dan can’t figure out what it is.

He sees the man in the bathroom, or in the shower, sometimes even lounging in the lounge, and Dan doesn’t know what to do with himself. Every time he just stops in the doorway and stares, until the man disappears like he was never there at all.

\--

“ _WHO ARE YOU!?_ ” Dan screams, clutching at his head as he falls to his knees. The man’s in his bed, his dark black fringe covering his face as he sleeps, arms wrapped around something that isn’t even _there_ , and Dan just can’t take it anymore.

He screams again, and suddenly it all becomes clear.

\--

_It’s already too late when Dan hears the car screeching towards him, and he braces himself as he jams his eyes closed, waiting for death. There’s nothing he can do; a large silver mini-van is coming straight for him, and he’s going to be hit at any moment._

_When the impact comes, it’s not from the direction he was expecting. It’s from behind him, and as he goes skidding across the ground and his head slams against the pavement, he hears screaming and a quiet_ I love you _, and even though he has no idea what’s going on, tears start streaming down his face, and then he’s gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so good about this one, but _I broke my own heart._


	22. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil have a friends with benefits relationship, but what happens when Phil breaks it off because he wants more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Dan and Phil are friends with benefits and Phil wants to be more but Dan doesn't share his feelings. Phil leaves and Dan calls him crying begging him to come back and saying he loves him.
> 
> I really, really loved this prompt. 
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Dan and Phil have an agreement. They see each other once a week, in Dan’s dorm room, and enjoy each other’s company. Physically.

And that’s it. No strings attached. Their fuck bodies, nothing more. Dan never even lets Phil stay to use the restroom.

They see each other around school, obviously. They’re in a few of each other’s classes, they hang out with the same group of people, and they even spend a lot of their time talking and teasing each other, but it never goes further than that.

They never hang out alone, except for that one night a week, when Phil comes over between classes on Monday afternoon’s, and Dan lets him fuck him.

Dan isn’t one for relationships. He enjoys his alone time, hates the idea of being tied down, and so this arrangement is perfect for him. He gets his urges itched and never has to worry about STD’s or using condoms. Plus, Phil is hot, and there’s no denying that.

So he’s content, and he waits anxiously each week for Monday afternoon to come, and when it does, he hovers by his door, and when Phil knocks, he yanks him in by his collar and kisses him, hard, pressed right up against the wall, and shoves his leg in between his thighs, and growls when Phil spins them around.

But he doesn’t complain, because that’s what he wanted, after all.

Dan had been fairly certain Phil was enjoying this arrangement as well, so it comes as a surprise to him when Phil put’s it to an end.

\--

“Dan wait,” Phil sighs as he climbs off Dan’s bed, accepting the clothes Dan throws at him as he tries to usher him out of his room.

“Wait for what? We have an agreement, Phil,” Dan replies, but nevertheless doesn’t rush Phil as the elder boy begins getting dressed.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Phil says, once he’s yanked his shirt over his head, and Dan pouts.

“Why not?” he asks, confused, and Phil just shrugs his shoulders.

“I can’t just be your fuck buddy anymore,” Phil starts, and a feeling of dread rises up in Dan’s chest, because he knows what words are coming next and he can’t deal with them. “Look, I…I want more than this with you, and I know that’s not what you want, so this has to end. I can’t keep doing it any longer,” Phil says, and he gives Dan an unhappy little smile as he walks away.

Dan doesn’t move. He just stands there, staring with his mouth wide open because _wait…what?_

“Wait, what!?” Dan calls as he hurries after Phil, who already has one leg out the door. “That’s it? You’re not even going to ask me to be more?” he asks, incredulous, and Phil just shrugs once again and says “Bye Dan,” as he shuts the door.

Dan should be relieved, but he’s not.

\--

It’s been a couple of months, and Dan’s seen Phil a few times. The elder boy always smiles at him, and their relationship dynamic mostly hasn’t changed. They still sit and tease each other, but the flirty little touches are gone, and Dan can see a wanting in Phil’s eyes that he’s never seen before.

His chest aches when he sees it, because even though Phil hadn’t tried to fight for a relationship, he’d clearly really wanted one, and now it was incredibly obvious how much it was hurting him.

Dan isn’t sure how he feels. Sometimes he’ll go to whisper seductively into Phil’s ear, but the other will pull away before he can, and Dan will pout and glare and start to force his way closer, and then he’ll stop and realize what he’s doing and pull away.

Phil always send’s him grateful little smiles for this, but Dan want’s to hit himself, because he’s quickly finding that he really can’t live without Phil, and he hadn’t even realized how dependent he’d become on the other’s presence in his life.

The first Monday had passed by in a blur, Dan’s body jumping with nerves, wishing and praying that Phil would just show up _anyway_ , but he hadn’t.

The following few Monday’s, Dan had gone out clubbing, and brought home random chicks and dudes, but he always woke up the next day unsatisfied and feeling like something was wrong.

The last straw for him was when he went to reach out and grab Phil’s hand like he used to and the other recoiled as if he’d been burned, and suddenly Dan realized that Phil had been subtly pushing him further and further away until Dan almost couldn’t remember the last time they’d really actually bickered like they used too.

With a frustrated growl, Dan stands and heads back to his dorm room, and he’s horrified to notice that his dramatic exit receives no notice from Phil, and Dan finds himself burying his head into his pillow and trying not to cry.

Because he hadn’t realized how much Phil meant to him, and now he felt like it was too late.

\--

_“Phil…”_ Dan’s voice echoes statically across the phone line, and Phil’s brow furrows because he hadn’t realized Dan even had his phone number still. _“Phil, I can’t…I can’t do this,_ ” Dan is saying, and Phil presses his phone closer to his ear to hear the younger boy better.

“What do you mean? Where are you, you were just here a minute ago,” Phil responds, and then he hears a little sniff from the other end of the line, and stops dead in his tracks, because was Dan actually _crying?_

_“Please, come back. I need you in my life, I can’t take this anymore,_ ” Dan says, and even though he knows he’s going to regret this, Phil tells Dan he’ll meet him in his room, and he’s off.

Before he’s even gotten the chance to knock on the door, Dan yanks it open and pulls him in, raking his fingers through Phil’s hair and yanking him into a burning kiss. Phil melts, because he always melts when Dan touches him, and then they’re on the bed and Phil is pounding into him and it’s just like old times, only Phil’s chest aches because he’s afraid this is just another one night stand for Dan, and for Phil, this is coming home.

\--

They’re wrapped up in each other, Dan clinging to Phil’s skin, and he whispers into Phil’s ear “Stay with me,” and Phil whispers back “Always,” with an affectionate smile as he presses a kiss to Dan’s forehead and laces their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure…this is what anyone was expecting. But I loved it so much! There are so many of these prompts I want to do so much more with, and I’m considering making full length, slightly different versions of them after the drabbles are over – because, as you can see, there is only so much I can do in under 1000 words, and, even more obviously, you can see that I really can’t stay in these restraints much longer. This is like the third fic to be longer than 1000 words now.


	23. Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Dan’s kingdom is admist a horrible war, and the only way to put an end to it is to marry the princess of a faraway kingdom. Dan’s faithful knight Phil has to pay the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Royal Dan and Knight Phil. The kingdom’s under attack and he has to marry the princess to put a stop to the war. Phil pines away
> 
> I know, I’m sorry about the angst. Again. 
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

There is a great war in Prince Daniel’s kingdom, having spanned five years already, and while he has not yet inherited this war, Prince Daniel still owes his duty to his kingdom, and so when an offer for an end arrives that requires him to marry the princess of the distant kingdom that so terrorizes them, Prince Daniel does not say no, though his heart is breaking at the very thought of it.

He bows his head in acquiescence when the King tells him of his duty, and he leaves the throne room with his shoulders held high, but the minute he is out of sight, he crumbles to the floor and puts his face in his hands, because Prince Daniel already has a great love, a love that had already been forbidden, but was now even more so.

He would have to produce an heir, and he would have two kingdoms’ to look after, and his Knight would not be able to stand at his side anymore, and there was nothing that Prince Daniel could do to change it.

\--

Sir Phillip doesn’t hear the news from his Prince. He hears it from the chamber maids, as he wonders the castle’s corridors on his way to the throne room, having been summoned by the King. His ears are always attuned for gossip, as it would be too easy for his and Prince Daniel’s torrid affair to come to light, so he hears about the news that had come from the far away kingdom they’d been fighting for five years, and his heart nearly rips itself out of his chest.

He doesn’t stop walking, however. He keeps moving, and he numbs his soul as he waits to be admitted to the throne room, his eyes dead and mind already far too aware of the commands he is about to receive.

“It is imperative, Sir Phillip, that you bring the Princess back alive and well,” the King tells him, and Sir Phillip nods his head, but doesn’t say a word. And he promises himself that he will bring the princess back alive and well, the last gift he will give his kingdom before he goes, because he will not be able to stay here and watch his Prince build a family with a woman he can never grow to serve.

\--

It’s their last night together. Sir Philllip leaves at dawn. He doesn’t tell Prince Daniel of his plans upon return, but Prince Daniel can see it on his face nevertheless.

They kiss, slow and passionate, arms wound round each other as they move to the bed, and Sir Phillip undresses Prince Daniel slowly, lovingly, as he kisses each new patch of skin that is reveled to him.

He leaves his mark, because that is his right to do, and he hisses when Prince Daniel leaves scratches down his back, but doesn’t complain, because that is his Prince’s right to do.

They leave their reminders, and when Sir Phillip pushes into Prince Daniel, it’s with a force that will leave the younger boy aching for days, and he presses his fingers into his hips harder than ever before, and he bites down on his neck until Prince Daniel is crying out, and he tries so _so_ hard not to cry, but he does.

The tears drip down onto his Prince’s neck, and his Prince is kind enough not to say anything, but it’s more than that, as his Prince is crying too, and Sir Phillip clings to him when he’s done, and never wants to let go, except he knows he has too.

“I love you,” he whispers, but he doesn’t wait for Prince Daniel to say it back, because he cannot bear to hear the words, and he drags him into a furious kiss before he gets up, and then he is gone.

He promises himself that Prince Daniel will never see him again, and he leaves without looking back, but if he had, he would have seen Prince Daniel’s broken face, tears streaming down his cheeks as he clutched the bed cloth to his chest, heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I didn’t even given you a proper smut scene to lean on, I just…didn’t feel like it was appropriate.


	24. Daniel in Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil hadn’t meant to find out Dan’s secret, he’d just happened upon it while borrowing his laptop, and now he wants to do anything he can to make Dan feel okay about his sexuality. Even if that means pretending to be an anonymous stranger on a dodgy website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Maybe Dan and Phil are communicating over some social networking site, but are anonymous, but one knows who the other is, but the other has no clue. The one that doesn't know reveals he's gay, but when the response comes 'that's not bad' he replies 'it's ny best friend and flatmate'. I hope you can understand this.
> 
> Feathertail has been waiting incredibly patiently for this, and I am so sorry it took so long, but I wanted desperately to do it justice, so here it finally is, and thank you so much for the prompt! 
> 
> (P.S. I didn’t know it was national coming out day when I wrote this, so uhm, Happy Coming Out Day, and good luck to anyone who decides to come out today!)
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Phil hadn’t meant to find out Dan’s secret, honest. He’d just been borrowing the younger male’s laptop when a notification popped up in the bottom left corner, a tiny little chat box, reading “So, are you okay now?” and, being the concerned best friend he was, Phil opened it up and read through the conversation he found there.

That’s how he found out Dan was having a sexuality crisis, and concerned for the wellbeing of the best friend he knew had self-esteem issues, Phil looked up the site, scribbled down Dan’s username, and made himself an account later that night when he was back on his own laptop.

He added Dan and sent him a simple message that said “Hey ;)” and waited for the younger boy to respond, leg jittery as he waited and hoped Dan wouldn’t just ignore him.

After all, all Phil wanted to do was help.

**DanielinCrisis**

_Hey Stranger_

And that’s how they started talking over some dodgy website, Phil cloaked in anonymity as he waited to help his best friend come to terms with the fact that he might be gay.

\--

**ThePerfectFriend**

_Long time no see stranger_

**DanielinCrisis**

_It’s just been a long week, that’s all_

**ThePerfectFriend**

_Anything I can help with?_

**DanielinCrisis**

_Not unless you know how to get rid of feelings that shouldn’t exist_

**ThePerfectFriend**

_??_

**DanielinCrisis**

_Promise you won’t judge me?_

**ThePerfectFriend**

_Of course not, have I ever?_

**DanielinCrisis**

_I guess not._

_I think I might be gay_

**ThePerfectFriend**

_Okay?_

_That isn’t a bad thing, you know_

**DanielinCrisis**

_I guess not_

_Maybe_

_But it’s…difficult_

**ThePerfectFriend**

_In what way?_

**DanielinCrisis**

_I’m afraid I might be in love_

_With my flatmate_

Phil nearly chokes on his coffee at those words, and sputters as his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. Dan is still typing at him, unaware that he’s just confessed his feelings to the boy in the other room, but Phil doesn’t care. He can’t care, because _Dan’s in love with him._

He gets up without another word and crosses the tiny little hallway between their rooms, and Dan is sitting on his bed, laptop in his lap, face contorted in pain. He looks up, confused, and quickly slams his laptop shut, but Phil doesn’t care. _He doesn’t care_.

He climbs onto Dan’s bed, shoves his laptop off of his lap, and kisses him, hard and fast.

He’s panting when he pulls away, and they’ve barley kissed, but Phil is dizzy with emotion and there’s this feeling rising up in his chest, and Dan is looking at him in awe and confusion, and Phil just doesn’t care anymore.

He grabs Dan’s face in his hands and he kisses him again, because he _can, finally_ , and Dan kisses him back, snaking his hands around his neck and pulling him in closer, bodies flush together. Phil’s thumb is caressing Dan’s cheek when he pulls away, and he smiles as he looks into Dan’s warm brown eyes, and says “hi.”

“Hi,” Dan says back, and he still looks so adorably confused, but Phil _doesn’t care._ He pulls Dan in for another agonizing kiss, pressing closer and tangling his tongue with the younger boys, because he knows they can deal with the rest later.

“Phil,” Dan pants, when he finally pulls away again, and Phil inclines his head to the side with a little smile on his face, because he doesn’t have any words yet.

“What was that for?”

“Because I love you too,” Phil says, and he doesn’t give Dan a chance to gasp, he pulls him back in and swallows the sound because he’ll never get tired of kissing Dan.

And he knows, even if Dan is still uncomfortable with the fact that he might be gay, or bi, or _whatever_ , Phil’s confident in the fact that he’ll be there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN’T THINK OF USERNAMES, OR A TITLE, I AM SO SORRY. This is cheesy, but it was fun to write. Idek.


	25. Ju-On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil loves scary games, but with Dan as a flat mate and boyfriend, he’s learned to be a little more wary. (and things dissolve into a tickle fight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : one where they're playing Slender (or any scary game), and Phil gets really scared, so Dan comforts him? And fluff! Don't forget the fluff!
> 
> I went on a rampage organizing my likes last night, and nearly hit post limit twice. I’ve had to stay off tumblr today to ensure that I could actually post this D; I’m also in a giant rush as I will be out all night, so this will be queued and there won’t be any links until later tonight (possibly tomorrow). This one may be a stretch, as I don’t know how scared anyone would actually get playing Ju-On: The Grudge, but for the sake of cute fiction, here we are.
> 
> (I hate this game. It’s not even that scary, but the fear of running out of batteries is scary enough)
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Phil isn’t sure what possessed him to think playing any scary game with Dan would be a good idea. Especially a two player game. Where player two gets to trigger all the scary shit.

“Fuck!” Phil shouts, as Kayako’s face flashes on the screen again, just as Phil’s flashlight runs out of battery, _again._ “Goddamnit Dan, stop it!” Phil whines, cowering in the corner of their couch in the lounge, another ghost appearing on the screen and killing him.

“Okay, okay,” Dan agrees with a laugh, but Phil doesn’t believe him. He’s covering his mouth with one hand, fingers poised and ready on the second controller as Phil starts the stage all over again.

This is like the fourth play through, but Phil can’t seem to get passed whatever the fuck happened in the toilet stalls, and runs out of batteries long before he can find another one _every time_. Oh, and Dan likes to trigger scares when Phil is _least_ expecting it.

See, player two’s scares aren’t even that bad. It’s the fact that Dan has _really_ good timing that is freaking Phil the fuck out.

Phil goes to push open a door about twenty minutes later, and blood splatters the screen, something grabbing his arm and pulling, and he screams so loud he throws the remote, because the blood had thrown him off.

Dan is in hysterics next to him, and Phil grabs one of their cushions and throws it him. “Dan! I hate you!” he says, and then he curls up in the corner once again and decides he’s done playing.

“Phil,” Dan finally says after he’s calmed down a bit. “Come on Phil, it’s not even that scary.”

“Whatever,” Phil says, but he’s still a bit freaked out, heart racing in his chest, and he glares at Dan because it’s all the younger boys fault.

“Phiiiil,” Dan tries, putting his wii remote down and crawling over to Phil. “Come on, I’m sorry okay?” he tries, but Phil is having none of it, and turns his head away.

Suddenly, Dan is in his lap, gangly limbs poking at Phil at awkward angles, but in his lap nonetheless.

“Get off me!” Phil yells, trying and failing to push Dan away, but Dan just laughs and digs his fingers into Phil’s sides, forcing the older boy to laugh as well, and laugh he does, though he tries his best to push Dan off of him.

Their fight turns into a full on tickle fight, and Phil can’t help the shit eating grin on his face as he rolls off the couch, taking Dan with him, and then he’s on top, pressing his fingers into Dan’s side and leaning down to breathe on his neck.

Dan lets out a high pitched squeal, and Phil chuckles, placing a kiss on the wiggling Dan’s cheek, but doesn’t let up, letting his warm breath float across Dan’s sensitive neck every chance he gets. Meanwhile, Dan is doing everything he can to convince his weakening arms to tickle Phil right back, his laughter taking all of the strength out of him, but he knows this is a losing battle, and eventually he drops his arms.

“Stop, stop! I give, you win, mercy!” Dan shouts, and Phil laughs as he finally lets up, both boys panting and Phil still sitting precariously on Dan’s hips. They stare at each other for a minute, and then Dan bucks up and Phil leans down and kisses him.

The Game Over music is still playing on the TV screen, but neither boys care as they kiss, only stopping to laugh when the game emits a weird high pitched scream, and then Dan is rolling Phil over so the older man is underneath him, and with a glint in his eyes, he begins his attack once again.

“Dan!” Phil screeches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that enough fluff for you? I’m not sure x3


	26. Corn Maze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Dan’s plan are the not the most well thought out. (or the one where Dan and Phil get caught in a corn maze)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : Dan and Phil get lost in a corn maze in the evening
> 
> The charger I rely on for the laptop I use literally every single day Sunday-Thursday refuses to work unless I leave my thumb over it, pressing it in, so I’m slightly worried how the last week of the drabbles is gonna work out. By the way – 5 more days! Remember when I was exhausted at 13 days? I can’t believe it’s about to end.
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Sometimes, Dan’s plans are not the most well thought out, and today is a perfect example of that.

“Dan, I’m pretty sure we’re the only people left in the maze at this point,” Phil says, running a hand through his already messy fringe and sitting down on the dirty floor. “In fact, I’m pretty sure we’ve _been_ the only people left in the maze since nightfall.

Dan scoffs, and shakes his head, standing in the cross section of three separate paths, unsure of which way to go.

“I’m sure we’re not, Phil,” he responds, but he’s not entirely sure he believes that.

See, school had been a relative nightmare today. Dan had been cornered by a few school bullies around lunch time today, and while they hadn’t hit him, they sure as hell had threatened, and all for something as stupid as being caught kissing his boyfriend during third period study hall, and while Dan was perfectly comfortable in his sexuality, in his relationship, he still found that it hurt to be rejected.

So he’d taken Phil out, almost immediately afterward, to an October Festival he knew about a few towns over, and though Phil wasn’t usually one for ditching class, he hadn’t complained. It was plain to see how upset Dan was, and for that, Dan was grateful.

Unfortunately, as stated before, sometimes Dan’s plans were not the most well thought out, and while they’d enjoyed their time eating candy floss and playing trivial games, they had eventually run into a few homophobes, and true to tradition, they’d ran, though they’d been giggling, hands pressed together in a comforting embrace, until they’d escaped into a corn maze.

That had been around 4 o’clock. It had to be close to 7 now, and while Dan would like to believe they hadn’t been the only people to get lost in the corn maze, it would definitely fit with the theme of the day for them to be the last two people caught in it.

“Aha!” Dan suddenly shouts excitedly, running forward as he catches sight of a bright flare of light around the corner of one of the cross sections. “Come on Phil, I think I found the way out!” Dan says, and he can hear Phil scrambling up behind him to follow him. He smiles when the elder boy suddenly appears beside him, grabbing his hand and tugging him along, but the smile falls when they turn the corner only to find a dead end.

Phil, on the other hand, erupts into laughter, and Dan can’t help but scoff in annoyance and cross his hands over his chest, small pout on his face.

All he really wanted, at this point, was to get home. And maybe get something to eat, because he was _starving._

“Shut up, Phil,” Dan finally says when he deems Phil has been laughing too long. “Help me find a way out of this place or I’m leaving you behind,” he grumbles, and then he turns around and stomps away. He doesn’t get far before Phil has caught up with him, softly humming as he takes Dan’s hand once again.

Dan attempts to rip it away, but Phi just ignores him.

“Come on, Bear. I think I know the way out of this. See, I learned this trick when I was a little kid. If you pick a wall and just follow it, eventually you’ll find the exit,” Phil says, and he drags Dan along behind him as he does just that.

Dan is pessimistic enough to believe it won’t work, despite the logic being sound, and refuses to cheer up, though Phil is rubbing soothing circles into his hand while he hums along.

It only takes about another 10 minutes, and a few aborted turns, and then Phil is dragging Dan out of the other end of the corn maze, grinning like a maniac. Dan doesn’t bother thanking him, just rips his hand away from the older boy and stomps off, still angry and annoyed about Phil laughing at him.

As if today could get any suckier.

Phil quietly follows Dan to his mom’s mini-van, but before Dan can wrench open the driver side door, Phil has him pinned against it, arms on either side of him.

“Come on Mr. Grumpy pants, today has been a pretty good day, wouldn’t you say? Enough with the pouting, and kiss me already,” he says, but he doesn’t give Dan a chance to respond before he’s pressing his lips up against the youngers. Dan melts, as he knows Phil knew would happen, and wraps his arms around his boyfriends waist, making happy little noises in the back of his throat until Phil eventually pulls away.

“Feel better now?” Phil asks, and Dan just nods his head, still moping slightly, because Phil was clearly _cheating_.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Dan says, and he hides his grin as he climbs into the mini-van.

Sometimes, Dan’s plans are not the most well thought out, but Phil always gets them through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I’m not entirely sure if this is what you meant by corn maze, but I had fun writing this one.


	27. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil really wishes he could tell the whole of twitter that it’s Dan’s fault his Halloween video is going to be late, but you know, whatever. **Teasing so slightly more mature.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil. 
> 
> _Prompt_ : dan and phil make a video together but phil isn't able to upload it because dan wouldn't stop kissing him and making references resulting in not enough footage
> 
> It’s really weird to be staring at 5 prompts. Just 5. Like, how do I pick? (although I already know exactly what I’m writing for the last day, so more like 4 prompts holy shit). Anyway, I was unsure of how I was going to do this prompt, as I find that writing the boys filming a video together seems very awkward to me? Like, it’s hard for me to write that kind of scene. I don’t know. Anyway, here you are.
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Okay, so maybe it _was_ a little overkill that Phil was making _another_ Halloween themed baking video, and _maybe_ that justified Dan’s actions a little bit, but Phil was having a bit of a creative block and needed to get this video out in time for Halloween, and Dan really wasn’t helping right now.

“I know something fun we could do with this frosting Phil,” Dan says with a wink, smearing the dark cream on Phil’s bottom lip and licking his own in a suggestive manner. “Maybe we could decorate each other?” he asks smugly, and Phil groans, glaring at the camera currently recording Dan’s ridiculous antics.

Dan reaches forwards than and trails his fingers teasingly down Phil’s chest, and Phil pushes him away in annoyance.

“Please Dan, just help me finish this video and we’ll do whatever the hell you want with the damn frosting later,” Phil tries, a little pout on his lips, but Dan just smiles and leans forward to kiss him, licking away the heavy cream as he does so.

Phil tries his hardest not to react, but he knows it pretty much doesn’t matter at this point. He’s been sporting, and successfully hiding, a hard on for the last 15 minutes of filming, and nothing is going to change that now.

“Okay Phil, I’ll cooperate,” Dan agrees amicably once he pulls away, but something about the glint in his eyes tells Phil that he’s totally lying, and Phil rolls his eyes but moves on anyway.

“Now it’s time to decorate the cupcakes!” Phil says with an excited smile into the camera, trying his hardest not to grit his teeth, when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dan grab for a cupcake with an evil grin on his face.

Counting his blessings, he thinks he’ll at least be able to edit out whatever monstrosity Dan creates this time with relative ease.

It’s only 10 minutes later when Dan nudges him with his elbow.

“Hey Phil,” he says, and, trying not to roll his eyes in an attempt to avoid any more loss of usable footage, Phil looks over and tilts his head in feigned interest.

“What.”

“I think you’ll like this one,” Dan says with a teasing tone to his voice, and hidden safely behind the counter, he reaches out and strokes Phil lightly while shoving a cupcake into his line of sight. He almost groans at the contact, and then he does groan at the mess Dan has made.

He’s made the rudest cupcake imaginable, and there is no way in _hell_ Phil is going to put that in the video.

“Dan, stop it. You know very well I can’t use that in the video,” he mumbles, and turns away, but Dan has other ideas in mind.

“You know what I made, right Phil?” he asks, and there’s no doubt in Phil’s mind that Dan is about to make the editing of this video entirely impossible.

“Yes Dan, I know what you made,” he responds through gritted teeth, and really, he should have seen this next part coming.

“Then eat it,” he says, and before Phil can even react, Dan has shoved the rude cupcake portraying a certain aspect of the male anatomy into Phil’s face, smearing the frosting all over his lips and mouth before letting it drop to the ground as he falls into fits of laughter.

Phil stands there, stunned, unable to react, for a good minute before he finally slams the still laughing Dan into the counter, slamming their lips together in a heated kiss. Dan moans under him, tangling his fingers into Phil’s hair with a happy whine, and then Phil is pulling away, laughing at the way the cream from his face has rubbed off on Dan’s.

“Tease,” Phil mutters, moving in for another heated kiss and tangling his tongue with Dan’s, pulling away lightly to tug on his bottom lip the same way Dan had done nearly two hours earlier when they’d started this mess.

He reaches down to cup Dan the way Dan had early, and rubs the bulge he finds there with the heel of his palm, pulling away from Dan just enough to see the lust in his eyes. Then he pulls away completely and walks out of the kitchen.

“Wait, where the hell are you going!” Dan yells after him.

“You didn’t help me finish the baking video,” Phil calls back. “So you’re on your own!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t think of a good video idea…But I guess now I’m the tease. I guess the overall rating has spiked a bit now, hasn’t it? I don’t like this one that much, but I spent like an hour just editing it so.


	28. Afternoon Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little late afternoon dancing to a romantic song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil, nor do I own Ed Sheeran or his songs.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : dan is on the couch listening to slow music and phil takes him by surprise and they dance and then cuddles and fluffy fluff to the absolute MAX!!! Thank you and goodnight
> 
> I officially know exactly what prompts are going for which days, and for the most part, things are pretty happy from here on out. Mcrrocks96, I’m not sure if you meant for this to be a prompt for the drabbles, but one of the prompts my boyfriend gave me I decided not to do, so I replaced it with yours. Hope you don’t mind! Also, sorry it’s late. I couldn’t even start writing until 6 o’clock today!
> 
> Kudo keep me alive!

It’s a calm day for Dan, a day for relaxation and quiet, no events on the horizon, and no immediate need for another new video for either the gaming channel or his own, so he’s taking the day off to do nothing but lounge around on the couch and listen to music on the stereo system in the lounge.

The low tones of John Mayer are playing, and Dan has his eyes closed as he thinks about his boyfriend in the other room who he’s sure can hear the sad tones of the music he’s currently playing. He wonders what he’s doing, and if he might come join Dan soon, but takes his time alone to bask in the quiet of his music while the sounds of John Mayer fade into Ed Sheeran.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

“And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70, and, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23,” Phil sings as he comes into the room, and Dan laughs as the very person he’d been thinking of enters the room and grabs his hand, pulling him up and into his arms.

“What are you doing?” he asks, but there’s a smile on his face and he’s not complaining as Phil wraps his arms around his waist and twirls him in a little circle.

“Singing to you,” Phil replies, and Dan laughs as he reaches up to wrap his arms around Phil’s shoulders in return.

“Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am,” Dan sings back.

“I’m touched Daniel,” Phil replies in a teasing tone, and Dan swats him on the shoulder playfully.

“Shut up you muppet,” he returns, and amicably accepts Phil’s hand when he asks for it, allowing Phil to pull him into position for a more traditional dance.

Dan’s hands find Phil’s waist, assuming the position of the girl as he allows Phil to lead, and then he tucks his head into Phil’s chest and sighs happily as he’s pulled all around the living room in a strange mockery of a ballroom dance that Phil is clearly too uncoordinated to do.

But Dan doesn’t care, even as he laughs when Phil trips over a loose cord and nearly drags them both to the floor. Grinning, Phil pulls Dan back in, and whisper sings into his ear “When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades, and the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same.”

“Sap,” Dan whispers back, but he’s grinning and the word lacks anything but affection, and then he’s grabbing Phil’s hand and forcing him into a twirl. He can’t help but burst into laughter when Phil very nearly falls over, and he drags the elder back in to sing “Take me into your loving arms, and kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.”

Phil smiles and does just that, dragging Dan in and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, one hand cupping his jaw in an affectionate manner, and then he pulls away to sing “Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are.”

“I love you,” Dan returns, and Phil smiles and says “I love you too,” before dragging Dan in for another kiss, pushing Dan back slowly until they both tumble onto the couch together, Phil hovering over Dan.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Phil says as he presses kisses into Dan’s skin, and then he tucks himself in against Dan, head resting against his chest, and says “I’ll love you until the end of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that fluffy enough for you? I hope it was x3


	29. Helium Fueled Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is so done fighting with Dan, so he decides maybe some helium can help the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Dan and Phil had a fight and they haven't been talking to each other so Phil decides to suck in helium from a balloon and go talk to Dan and Dan bursts out laughing cause Phil's voice is all high and he's adorable and they're okay again and cuteness ensues
> 
> I’m feeling really sad. Saturday’s the last day and I feel a little like it’s the last 3 days of school or a job :( but I’ll be back…just not to work on this project. I answered a bunch of tag about me posts yesterday,, and I was really excited then and still am now; I came up with a really good idea and I’m really excited because I have like a million and one ideas and just yeah. So look forward to that! 
> 
> Thank you so much to wolvesgomoomoo who is literally always around, you are the best reader, and I really hope this meets your desires!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Dan and Phil haven’t spoken a word to each other in three days. Not for lack of trying on Phil’s end, of course, but Dan is having none of it, and every time Phil so much as enters the same room as him, he’s gone.

It’s difficult because Phil _hates_ fighting with Dan, partly because it means that every night Phil is forced to go bed without Dan, and by the time he wakes up, Dan is already gone, the only signs he’d slept in the same bad as Phil at all the crumpled sheets on the far end.

Phil hates sleeping alone. Had done for most of his life, really. He’d dealt with it of course, but any excuse to share a bed was excuse enough for Phil, and now his boyfriend is technically refusing him even that.

So on the morning of the fourth day, Phil decides that he can’t do this anymore, and he shuffles around in their one storage cupboard for a good ten minutes looking for the tank of helium they’d used for a few videos before, and as soon as he finds it, he lug’s it out and carries it into his bedroom.

\--

A knock comes at Dan’s bedroom door, but he ignores it, already well aware of who it is and what he wants but not in the mood to deal with it right now, so he presses the volume key on his laptop a couple of times until it’s loud enough to drown out the noises of Phil’s ever increasing knocks, and continues to play his game.

He only realizes he hasn’t locked his door when Phil suddenly bursts in, and he jumps because he definitely hadn’t been expecting that.

With an annoyed growl, Dan rips his headphones off and goes to yell at Phil to get out when Phil speaks up first.

“I’m sorry,” he says, only something’s off about his voice. It’s higher and needier than normal, and before Dan can help himself, he bursts into laughter because _had Phil inhaled helium just to talk to him?_

“What are you doing,” Dan questions, and he’s trying and failing to keep his voice hard and angry but Phil is smiling at him and it’s breaking his reserve.

“I promise I wasn’t flirting with that waitress the other night,” he continues, and Dan can’t help the affection that overtakes his features at the ridiculously cute way Phil’s voice sounds right now. He has to remind himself to be angry, and it’s not hard to do when he can still remember how the napkin with the lipstick stain on it and the flirty waitress’ number written in black ink had looked pressed into Phil’s hand.

His gaze hardens and he crosses his hands over his chest, and smirks proudly when Phil’s smile fades.

“Yeah, well, I don’t believe you,” he states, even though he really does, and at this point it’s only pride and jealousy preventing him from accepting Phil’s apology.

“Oh, that’s too bad then,” Phil says mock sadly, and his voice is starting to return to normal now. He pulls a balloon out from behind his back and adds “I guess you don’t want to play with me then,” before taking another inhale of helium.

“I love you Daniel James Howell,” Phil sing songs, and his voice is so high pitched and girly that Dan can’t help bursting into laughter again. “Should I scream it aloud?” Phil asks then, and Dan shakes his head rapidly, still laughing, because his window is wide open and the whole of their apartment complex is going to be able to hear him.

“I love Daniel Howell!” Phil screams anyway, and Dan gives in, jumping up off of his bed to tackle hug his boyfriend in an attempt to make him stop. Phil lets out a high pitched “oof,” when he collides with the floor, Dan on top of him, and Dan rolls his eyes when Phil smirks in victory.

“You idiot,” Dan says, and then he leans down and kisses Phil, tongue tasting of helium and happiness, and Dan allows himself to melt into the elder’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF tis fun.


	30. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil accidentally end up on a double date that quickly ends well…unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Dan goes on a date with a girl and on their date the girl recognized her friend who (of course) also happens to be on a date with (yes) Phil. And they end up double dating. And at the end, the girls started chatting to each other and get on a ferris wheel together and Dan and Phil end up riding it together.
> 
> Long A/N’s lately. Keeping today’s short with a long end note tomorrow. One day to go after this!
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Dan was out on a date, his first one in a fair few months to be honest, and so far it was going pretty well. Samantha had laughed at all of his jokes, and she’d even picked up on some of his nerdier references to things like Doctor Who and Death Note, and that was rare enough as it was, so Dan counted it as a win.

However, he couldn’t help his mind from wandering from time to time to things he’d much rather not think about, like how the way Samantha laughed with her hand covering her mouth reminded Dan of Phil, or how when she did pick up on Dan’s reference to some anime or another, she’d quote random lines at him the same way Phil did.

It felt like an incredibly rude thing to do; thinking about someone else while out on a date, constantly comparing that date to some old crush (except it wasn’t some old crush, and somehow that made it even worse).

But Dan put it out of his mind because it doesn’t matter how much Samantha reminded him of Phil, he was out on a date with _Samantha_ , and he was falling for _Samantha_ now, not Phil, so he shut off the part of his mind that housed his feelings for Phil and turned to smile at Samantha.

Only Samantha wasn’t looking at him anymore, she was staring of into the distance slightly with her mouth wide open in shock.

“Catherine? Is that you?” she called out suddenly from Dan’s side, and Dan turned around only to come face to face with Phil. He couldn’t help the fact that his jaw dropped, and Phil only offered him an awkward and somewhat guilty smile.

\--

20 minutes later, the girls were thoroughly enjoying each other’s company, walking slightly in front of Dan and Phil, arms linked as they held their heads together and giggled.

Dan and Phil, meanwhile, were studiously avoiding looking at each other, hands shoved into their pockets uncomfortably as they trailed behind their dates slowly. Suddenly, Samantha shouted “look!” with a happy squeal and pointed at the Manchester Eye lit up in all of its glory, and Dan very nearly groaned.

He had a very bad feeling about this all of a sudden.

“Dan, Phil, let’s go on that!” Samantha crowed, and who was Dan to say no? So he smiled and nodded and the four of them got in line, both girls still somewhat ignoring them. Once they’d reached the front, Dan only had enough time to catch sight of the conspiratorial look Samantha and Catherine were giving each other, and then suddenly the four of them were being shepherded into separate compartments – the girls in one swing, the boys in another.

The girls giggled and waved goodbye, before ducking their heads together again to laugh some more, and Dan and Phil turned to each other uncomfortably as they were forced to climb into their own swing.

Phil cleared his throat once they’d sat down, and turned to give Dan another guilty smile. Dan barley acknowledged it before he was turning to glare outside.

The universe was being so unfair to him. Every time he tried to get over his feelings for Phil, something got in the way and suddenly he was right back at square one.

And now he couldn’t even go on a date without Phil coming in and ruining it.

“Dan, I’m really sorry. I didn’t think we’d run into each other, let alone that our dates would know each other,” Phil apologized, but Dan just raised his hand and waved it off like it was no big deal, only it really was.

Phil sighed.

“Look, can’t you at least talk to me? It’s not like I did this on purpose,” he said, but Dan only rolled his eyes.

“No, of course not,” he replied sarcastically, and turned further away. Phil reached out then, grabbing hold of Dan’s upper arm, forcing him to turn back around.

“What the hell is your problem then!?” Phil suddenly asked, and Dan, who just couldn’t take this anymore, violently ripped his arm out of Phil’s grasp before he began shouting.

“I’m freaking in love with you Phil, and every time I think I have a shot of getting over you, you come waltzing back in and ruin everything!” he said.

Phil was clearly very stunned, as was Dan, and suddenly horrified at his little outburst, Dan turned away and groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Forget it. Forget I ever said anything. I didn’t mean that,” he said, praying that Phil really would leave well enough alone. They were at the top of the ferris wheel now, and it wasn’t moving anymore, and Phil wasn’t saying anything, so Dan just continued to stare out at the night sky, pretending that nothing in the world existed and wishing more than anything that he could just disappear.

Suddenly, Phil’s hands were on his wrists, gently maneuvering Dan so that he was forced to look at him. He had a gentle smile on his face, and it was the exact opposite of what Dan had been expecting, so instead of reacting, Dan just sat there, staring.

Slowly, Phil moved in, and then they were kissing, and it was the most amazing feeling Dan had ever experienced in his life. Phil’s lips were so warm, and it sent shivers down Dan’s spine as Phil’s hands found a resting place on his hips.

When Phil finally pulled away, it was only to say “I’m in love with you too.”

\--

Their dates were less disappointed than Dan had been expecting them to be when they met back up with each other, holding hands. The little wink Catherine sent Phil’s way though, may have left Dan a little suspicious as to why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, yeah, Phil was sabotaging Dan’s dates on purpose.


	31. Winter Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been five years, and upon staring at the stars and remembering all those winters, Phil comes to a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
>  _Prompt_ : Proposal fic.
> 
> I want to cry, you guys have been so sweet. Please enjoy this proposal as a parting gift.
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

It’s winter and their spending the day outside, just like they used to back in their Manchester days in the fields outside of Phil’s house. Dan is adorably spread out in his heavy winter coat, a light dusting of snow all around him while Phil sits cross legged next to him, smiling down at his longtime boyfriend.

It’s been five years, and Phil’s just as in love as he’s always been.

Its dark out (night has fallen) and so he turns his gaze up to the sky and the small smattering of stars available to see in the city. He’s always loved the stars, and its times like these that Phil misses the countryside, and it’s brightly lit up night sky. Especially in winter. That’s the best time to go out and stare at the stars.

“Phil?” Dan asks, and Phil turns back to stare at him with a content smile on his face, and Dan smiles back, taking his hand in his.

“Yeah?” Phil asks, but Dan just shakes his head and smiles, so Phil turns his gaze back up to the stars, and thinks.

He thinks about that day five years ago when he lay in the snow with Dan, and he turned to him and smiled and said “I love you,” for the first time before kissing him, and he thinks of the way they held hands as they pointed out different constellations that they knew and made ones up as they went along.

He thinks about the amount of times he’d woken Dan up just to show him a shooting star, or a meteor shower in the middle of the night, and how often Dan was pissed at him until he saw just how beautiful the phenomenon was, and how he always forgave Phil in a heartbeat.

He thinks about the five winter’s the two had gone through together, and the snowball fights and the silly hat’s and bulky jacket’s they wore each year, and that one year where Phil was too hung over and tired one morning and set Dan’s Calicifer plushie on fire.

He thinks about the warm mornings cuddling in bed, safe underneath the duvet as snow fell outside, and how they watched it with content smiles on their faces without moving a muscle, drifting in and out of sleep as the day wore on, too comfortable to care that they were wasting the day away.

He thinks about the Christmas’ they never got to spend together, but in which they always set aside time to get on skype and “exchange” gifts, opening them on camera together and smiling at each other’s reactions, proud of themselves when they got something right.

He thinks about the five years of winters they’d gone through together, and the ten, fifteen, twenty more years Phil is hoping they’ll get to spend together, and then he turns to Dan and smiles down at him and kisses him, and says “let’s get married.”

And Dan just stares at him, flabbergasted at first and unsure of what to say, but eventually he smiles and nods his head, and gets up to cuddle into Phil’s side.

“Okay, let’s get married,” he says back, and Phil smiles and kisses him again, wrapping his arm around Dan’s waist and pressing his chin into Dan’s head.

“I mean it you know,” Phil says, and Dan just nods his head from where it’s resting against Phil’s chest, and says “I know,” and that’s how they get engaged.

The next day, Phil will take Dan ring shopping and let him pick out his own band, just to make sure Dan knows just how serious he is, but for now, Phil is content to cuddle with his boyfriend in the snow in the park and stare up at the stars together, the way they always have and the way Phil hopes they always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, this is it. This is the end. It’s been 30 freaking days of daily freaking drabbles, and it’s all over and I just want to cry. You guys have been sending me wonderful and encouraging messages, leaving me comments and liking/reblogging/leaving kudos on these posts for 30 days, and I can’t thank you enough.
> 
> For the past two days you guys have been sending the most lovely messages thanking me, but I just want to say, NO. THANK YOU <3
> 
> I’ve come to recognize so many of your guys’ names, and I’ve come to appreciate your guys’ existence so much, and I’m going to miss this project so much because I feel like it really was an experience for all of us. It felt so interactive and special, and one of you even asked me to do it again every month, and while I can’t promise to do it to this magnitude often, I can promise that this is something I’d definitely love to do again if it’s something you guys would enjoy!
> 
> I just want to thank each and every single one of you whose gone on this journey with me, and I want to thank the people who comment every day, and the people who leave nice comments in reply/in reblogs/in the tags, because I promise I literally read every single one of them and they make me feel so amazing and loved, and they are the only things that kept me going for all 30 days. You guys are amazing, and I wish I could do more to thank you.
> 
> Please look forward to the things that are coming in the future, because I am most definitely not done yet!


End file.
